You're Kidding!
by dj-ssdd
Summary: Honey, we need to tell her, she's gonna find out sooner or later...  Summary sucks, story is better please R&R Pairings: JohnOC, DaveOC, RandyOC, AshleyOC, JeffOC
1. Just a normal life?

Chapter 1: Just a normal life?

A/N: THIS ISNT SET AT ANY CERTAIN TIME, JUST KEEP THAT IN MIND. BUT I WILL MAKE REFERENCE TO CERTAIN DATES; I JUST WONT KEEP UP WITH THE DATES. SOME OF THIS WILL HAVE DIFFERENT POV'S THIS FIRST CHAPTER IS DONNA'S POV (ME) :P

It was a normal Monday night; I was talking to one of my best friends (Kim) on the phone, while we were watching RAW. Like we do every Monday night. We were watching and "Ah, there he comes. He has a suit on and ah, he rips off the shirt. So nice, want to touch the hiney" I commented as Mr. Dave Batista came down the ramp.

"Nice, aint it Donna" Kim said laughing

"Of course it is" I smiled

"So, who do you like better; Dave or John?" Kim asked me

"OK" I thought for a minute "Dave is hands down, my favorite but John Cena is just flat out hot" I answered

"John looks like a monkey"

"Would you tell him that in real life?" I asked

"Yes I would"

"Whatever Kimmy, you know he's hot"

"Nope, don't think so. But hey, have you decided what you wanna do yet?"

"Ya, I want to wrestle" I said, obviously.

"And when did you decide this?" Kim asked, offended that I didn't tell her before.

"A while ago, that's why I lost like 150 pounds and got in shape. I've never seen a fat diva"

"True, you savin your money up for OVW then?"

"Ya. 50 bucks a week and in 2 and a half years I will have enough"

"Why wait so long?"

"Cause in the mean time me and Rob (my brother) are gonna build a ring in the backyard"

"You're shittin me?" Kim was shocked

"No dude, it'll be awesome. This way, by the time I have enough money saved up, I will be a step ahead of anyone in the beginners program. Rob wants to wrestle too but he still has one year left of high school. He expects things to happen fast but I told him that he has to be patient about it"

"Have you told your parents yet?"

"Ya, I told them when I started losing the weight. And now that I am gonna start saving up, they said they want to have a serious talk with me about it tomorrow"

"I wonder what they wanna say"

"I will tell you about it afterwards Kimmy, don't worry" I said, then we continued watching RAW.

Earlier that day Barb and Earl (my mom and dad) was in their room talking.

"Honey, she's gonna make it to the big time. You know she will, she succeeds at anything she puts her mind to and she really wants to do this. She's gonna find out sooner or later, we should just tell her" Earl said

"I know, I know. We will tell her tomorrow" Barb answered

The next day…

I was sitting in the living room on the couch watching tv when my parents walked in.

"Donna come sit down at the table with us" my dad said, so we all sat down, including Rob. (who is 17 by the way, only 2 years younger than me) He wanted to listen in on it, which is OK; no matter what it is, cause it's not like I wouldn't tell him later anyways. We have a close relationship; I would consider him a friend. I tell him some stuff that I don't tell Kim or Amber (my other best friend).

"So what did you guys need to talk to me about?" I asked

"Well we know you want to wrestle and we want you to be extremely careful" dad said

"You guys know I will" I answered

"And we know you will make it big because you succeed in everything you put your mind to" mom added

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate that"

"And in that aspect, you remind me of your dad" mom commented

"You wanted to wrestle too?" I asked

"No, I didn't" dad said

"Then what…?" I said before mom cut me off.

"Before we moved here to Indiana, we lived out in Washington D.C. And my ex-boyfriend Dave actually introduced me to Earl. They were friends, they both worked as bouncers and I ended up falling in love with Earl but Dave understood. He just wanted me to be happy, even if it wasn't with him. So it wasn't a nasty break up"

Right now I was thinking; Dave, bouncer in DC, she's not gonna say what I think she's gonna say is she?

"But before Dave and I officially broke it off, he got me pregnant. But I didn't tell him because he went off to pursue his dream. I didn't want him to blow his dream off because I was pregnant, besides I was with Earl and he didn't mind. Earl raised you as his own, he was there for everything. Just last week I wrote Dave and explained everything to him and sent him a picture of you. So he knows what you look like" mom explained

"So who is her real dad?" Rob chimed in

"Well Donna, I can tell you've been thinking and all the info she gave you, I think you can answer that question" dad said

"I'm pretty sure I can but I have one question, then I can confirm it"

"What?" dad asked

"Is he a pro wrestler?"

"Ya" mom answered

"Oh my god mom. OK, this is awesome, but do you know what I think about him sometimes?"

"I know honey, but I can see why" mom smiled

"Who is it?" Rob was lost

"It's non other than The Animal-Dave Batista" I said

"Are you serious? Is Batista really Donna's real dad?" Rob asked

"Yes Rob it's true" mom said

"So is my real dad a celebrity too?" Rob asked

So I smacked him upside the head; like I usually do when he asks a stupid question. "Did you listen to the story? Mom was with Dave then got with dad. Mom's not a whore"

"I didn't say she was, I was just asking"

I gave Rob one of those weird 'OK' looks. "Anyways, does he want to meet me?" I asked

"I don't know yet, I gave him my number and told him to call" and as if he could hear us, just then the phone rang and it was Dave. "I'm gonna put you on speaker Dave" mom said

Dave was pissed to begin with so he just said "Ya, whatever. Barb, what the hell? Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Because I wanted you to go pursue your dream; and you did. The reason I tell you now is because you both would find out sooner or later" she explained to him

"How do you figure?" Dave asked, still sounding a little ticked.

"Because she wants to wrestle" dad answered

"She does?" he asked, you could tell in his voice that he had a huge smile on his face.

"Ya and guess who her top 3 favorite wrestlers are?" mom asked him

"Who?"

Then I chimed in "In at number 3 is The Rabid Wolverine: Chris Benoit. Number 2 is The Doctor of Thuganomics: John Cena and…"

"Wait, who is that?" Dave asked

"It's me Donna, your daughter. And in at number 1 is you Dave. Strange coincidence aint it?" I said, then picked up the phone and went to the other room to talk to him.

"Ya it is. How long have you known that I'm your real dad?"

"I just found out today, right before you called"

"So, Earl raised you well then?"

"Ya he did, he's a great dad"

"Oh" Dave was disappointed

"I never said that you wouldn't be though"

"I know but I travel all the time"

"But Dave, I graduated high school last year. It wouldn't matter"

"OK then, would you want to come travel with me for a few weeks, so we can get to know each other?"

"I would love to, hold on" I went and asked mom and dad, they said it was OK "Alright, mom and dad said it was OK. So when should I come?"

"Well WrestleMania 21 is next week so I guess you can come then"

"Actually, dad and I already have tickets, so I will be there anyways. I can just stay when he leaves"

"That's fine. You guys can just come backstage"

"That would be awesome Dave" I was excited

"OK, just go in through the back. Tell the guards that you're my daughter and you're with your dad. I'll tell them about it, then they will let you in. I will be in my locker room getting ready for my big match, so just look for the door with my name on it. Ha, you're my daughter; I have a daughter, that sounds good"

"Ha OK Dave, I mean dad" I laughed "We will see you then"

"OK bye honey" Then we hung up and I ran to the living room.

"Dad, we get to be backstage at WrestleMania next week" I was ecstatic

"Are you serious?" he asked

"Ya, dad invited us, instead of sitting in our seats… I mean, is it OK that I call him dad?"

"Of course it is. I don't mind honey. But since I did raise you I would like it very much if you still called me dad"

"OK, thank you daddy" I said then hugged him

Then I called Kim and asked her to come over cause the information that I was just told, you can't just tell someone over the phone, you have to tell them in person.

"OK now what is it, since you couldn't tell me over the phone?" Kim was anxious

"OK Kimmy, what did we always say would be really cool?" I asked her

"A lot of things"

"Referring to wrestling"

"Still, a lot of things"

I sighed "OK wrestling and family"

"Oh ya, we thought it would be cool if your dad was a wrestler" (cause some people thought that he used to be)

"Well guess what?"

"What?"

"Earl isn't my real dad"

"Oh man, so wait. Are you saying that your real dad is a wrestler?" Kim looked at my mom.

"Yes he is Kim" my mom answered

"But I am gonna make you guess. I will just say that I look like him" I told her

So she stood there for a couple minutes. You could tell she was going through the roster in her head. Then it looked like she figured it out "Can I ask you one question?"

"OK, but just one" I said

"Is he one of your favorites?"

I tried not to smile too big and said "Ya"

"Oh my god, Dave Batista is your real dad" you could say she was shocked, big time.

"Ya and that's not the best part"

"What do you mean, that's not the best part? The Animal is your dad"

"Well OK, that is the best part but there is a good part"

"What?"

"Instead of daddy and I sitting in our seats at Mania next week, we get to be backstage"

Kim fainted, so I rushed over to her and pulled her back up. "Did you just say that you get to be backstage at Mania?" she asked

"Ya, I did" I smiled

"So can I go with you guys then?"

"I'm sure it will be OK, I will just call dad later and see if it's OK"

"OK now this is gonna get confusing, which dad is which?"

"When I say 'daddy' then I am referring to Earl and when I say 'dad' I am referring to Dave"

"Alright, got it. This is amazing. Man, I can't wait till next week"

A/N: NOW I SAY THIS IN ALL OF MY STORIES, I WOULD VERY MUCH APPRECIATE REVIEWS AND FLAMES ARE MORE THAN WELCOME BECAUSE I DON'T CARE WHETHER YOU GUYS THINK ITS GOOD OR BAD, I JUST WANNA KNOW.


	2. WrestleMania

Chapter 2: WrestleMania

**Dave's POV**

Today is WrestleMania and I am excited. For one, I am winning the Heavyweight title and two; I get to see Donna for the first time. I was just sitting on the bench in the locker room just looking at the picture of my daughter. When John comes up behind me.

"Hey man, how are… Hey, who is that? She is hot!" John stated

I gave him the death glare "Dude, that's my daughter"

"Sorry I can't help but tell the truth. Wait, since when do you have a daughter?"

"I was told last week. She's 19, she'll be 20 in a couple weeks. She's coming today, she is gonna travel with us for a couple weeks. So I can get to know her"

"That's awesome man. You so have to introduce us"

"John, she's like 8 years younger than you"

"So, if she's your daughter then she would have to be cool, right?"

"I don't know. Remember, I am meeting her for the first time today. And probably wont have the chance to actually talk to her until tomorrow"

"Why?" John asked

"Because her and her dad, Earl, had tickets anyways. So I told them to come backstage and she is also bringing one of her best friends Kim"

"Oh I see. Earl? I remember you talking about him before. He used to be your best friend. Then once you got here you lost touch"

"Ya" I answered, I couldn't wait to see him again.

"I'm hungry. I'll see ya later man" John said then left down to catering and on the way down there he saw who he assumed to be Donna, Kim and Earl. So he walked up to them and introduced himself.

**Donna's POV**

"Hey Donna, I'm John Cena" he shook my hand "Earl" then he shook daddy's hand "and Kim" then he shook her hand.

"How do you know who we are?" I asked

"Oh I was just talking to Dave and he has a picture of you and he said that you were coming today with Earl and Kim, he is really excited to meet you"

"I'm really excited to meet him too. Oh and it's a pleasure to meet you, it really is" I told him and smiled, then he smiled back.

"I have a question Donna. Dave said your birthday is in a couple weeks…" he started saying but I cut him off.

"Yes it is April 23rd, same day as yours"

"Cool, we're gonna have to do somethin"

"That would be awesome" I said then looked at Kimmy and smiled as John was walking down the hallway. "Oh John wait a sec, Kimmy wants to tell you something" I said then he started walking back to us, then she punched me in the shoulder "Never mind" I said, then we walked away. "What's wrong Kimmy, I thought that you would tell him in person that he looks like a monkey" daddy laughed

"I was bluffing. I never thought I would have the chance to meet him like that. Lets just find Dave's locker room" Kim said. We looked around for 5 more minutes, then we found it and walked in. Daddy went in first, I was just fine but then once we got to the locker room, I got a little nervous.

"Earl, hey man. What is up?" Dave asked

"Nothin much. I just wanna say again, I'm sorry we kept this from you for so long" Daddy said sincerely

"Don't worry man. I get to be with her now, don't I?" Dave looked on the bright side.

"True. Donna come here and meet your dad" daddy said. By then I had worked up the courage to just run in there and give him a huge hug. He gave me a bear hug for what seemed like forever. "Dad…dad…can't…breathe…too…tight" I said, then he let go.

"Sorry honey, I'm just glad to see you"

"Me too" I said, then he just looked at me like he was studying my face "What?" I asked

"You look familiar. Have we met before?" dad asked

"Actually ya. I went to an autograph signing that you had in Cleveland. I gave you a sponge bob lunchbox and a red bull from the board, then I asked you for a hug and I got one, that day was awesome" I said

"I knew I had seen you before. And you must be Kim" he said then shook her hand.

"Yes sir" she said

"Honey, you can call me Dave"

"OK Dave" she said and smiled

"Oh, you guys can watch the show in here"

"Question" I said

"Yes Donna"

"Are you winning the title tonight?" I asked

"You are gonna have to wait and find out yourself" dad smiled

"But dad" I whined

"You'll find out soon honey. I have to go out there now" he said, then I gave him a hug and said "I know you don't need it, but good luck dad" So he went out to the ring in a good mood. From watching him week after week, I had never seen him this happy. He ended up winning the title. We met him at gorilla and congratulated him. After that I said bye to Kimmy and daddy.

"Call me when you guys get back" I told them

"OK Donna we will" daddy said then gave me a hug "Have a great time"

"I will daddy"

"And call me at least every other day. I want to know how it's going" Kim said

"I will Kimmy, don't worry. And yes I will be sure to get as many autographs as I can. Just leave your notebook" so she did

"OK thanks DJ" (my middle name is Jo, that's where DJ came from, that's what Kimmy calls me most of the time, sometimes D) Then they left.

Then dad and I went back to the hotel and went to bed. It had been a long day.

A/N: GOOD, BAD, WHAT DO YOU THINK?


	3. A day with dad

Chapter 3: A day with dad

**Donna's POV**

The next day dad and I woke up around the same time.

"Before we start the day, I'm gonna hit the gym. You can stay here if you want" dad told me.

"That's OK dad, I'll come with you" I said

"You don't have to"

"I do want to wrestle. I'm in decent shape now, but I want to build more muscle"

"That's right, you do" dad said, then we got ready for the gym that's in the hotel. Dad was wearing a white wife beater and black long shorts. I wore a grey sports bra and blue long shorts. I like guys shorts, they are more comfortable. And we went down to the gym.

**John's POV**

I was working out and I saw Donna and Dave walk into the room. Man, I don't know what it is about her, I've never felt like this before. I've barely talked to her and yet when I see her, I get butterflies in my stomach. Then I hear Dave tell her "Oh ya, I was supposed to introduce you to someone" then they walked up behind me.

"Hey John" Dave said

"Ya" I said and turned around and smiled at Donna.

"This is my daughter Donna. Donna, this is my best friend; John Cena" Dave said

"I know dad, I met him yesterday on the way to your locker room. Did you know that we have the same birthdates?" Donna told Dave

"No, I didn't know that" Dave stated

"Ya, John said that him and I should go do something that day" Donna said. Then I thought; I hope he don't get mad at me.

"Oh did he" Dave glared at me.

"Just as friends Dave, how often do you meet a hot girl with the same birthday as you" I said and saw Donna blush. Then I thought; shit, I shouldn't be flirting with her in front of her dad.

**Dave's POV**

He's my best friend and they would make a cute couple but today is my day with my daughter. Plus, I don't want him makin his move in front of me.

"It'll be OK. But we are gonna workout, then spend the day together. We'll talk to you later John" I said as a hint for him to leave.

"Yep, see ya later Dave. See ya Donna" John said

"Bye John" Donna waved and smiled as John left the room.

So we worked out for the next half hour. I can tell she's my daughter. Just like me, when she works out, she doesn't talk at all. She is focused on her workout. We went back to the room, got our showers and decided to just walk around the city.

A/N: THE REST OF THIS IS JUST DAVE AND DONNA TALKING. DAVE GETTING TO KNOW HIS DAUGHTER, SO IT MIGHT BE BORING TO YOU :P BASICALLY I AM SAYING THAT YOU CAN SKIP OVER IT IF YOU WANT :S

"So how did you do in school?" I asked her

"Well in elementary and middle school I got A's and B's and once I got to high school I kinda let my grades slip. But not F's, don't worry"

"OK. Did you ever think about college?"

"Actually since like 7th grade I had wanted to be a forensic scientist. And I didn't care how long it took. But I had started college and a couple weeks later, I dropped. I don't know what it was, I just didn't like it. Mom and daddy said it was OK cause neither one of them went and Rob's not going so…"

"I didn't go either, don't worry about it. Who's Rob?"

"He's my brother, he's a senior in high school this year, he's only 2 years younger than me"

"Are you guys close?"

"Ya, I would consider him a friend. I tell him things that I don't tell anyone else, I mean nobody"

"That's good to have a sibling relationship like that. So, do you just like to shave your head or what?"

"No, well ya, I do like it better this way. But I have Alopecia Areata; that means that the hair follicles died off and I lost my hair. It started in 8th grade with the top of my head then eventually the spot got bigger and I decided to just buzz it. At first I didn't want people to see, so I wore a bandana on my head. Then I decided that I don't care what people think of me. There's this quote by Dr.Seuss that I live by; 'Say what you want and do what you feel cause those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind' I love that saying"

"That's good. Most girls wouldn't have taken it that easy"

"I know, mom took it worse than what I did. I joke about it. When someone complains about their hair, I complain about mine and they laugh"

"That's good. So how long have you been watching wrestling then?"

"Well I used to when I was younger but then for some reason stopped. Then I started watching it again a little while ago and that's when you were starting to turn on Trips, I thought that was great, so I stuck with ya. Me and Kim talk on the phone every Monday during RAW and we agreed that whenever one of you guys, any of you, are in a suit and then you take your shirt off… It looks nice" Donna said. She didn't think that about me did she?

"Did you ever think that about me?"

"Ya, but that was before I knew you were my dad and now I think back and it makes me sick, for obvious reasons" Donna said as I laughed at her.

"So how long have you wanted to wrestle?"

"Probably almost a year. I used to weigh 285 pounds, but then I lost like 150 pounds to get in shape"

"That's awesome Donna. How long did it take you to lose that much?"

"Ummm about 4 or 5 months. Mom was always wanting me to lose weight a long time before that but, I don't know"

"Wow, congratulations. That's great, but you still did it though"

"Thanks dad"

Man, I can't believe she lost that much weight that fast, I'm proud. I guess she can do anything she puts her mind to.

"So were you popular in school?"

"No, I was the wrestling freak. Everybody knew that I watched wrestling. I was one that hated the preps. I guess I was in the gothic/punk rock/stoner crowd"

Did she say stoner? "Did you ever smoke?"

"No dad, I'm not that stupid. Although Rob and I did have a little party with alcohol when mom and daddy left for the weekend. Daddy knew but it was one of those things that he knew we knew he knew and he never told mom cause then she would get pissed. So you can't tell her either OK"

"That's good that you never smoked. Don't worry I wont tell her, everybody has a party while the parents are away" I said. She really is a smart girl. Earl raised her well.

Before we knew it the day had flown by. It was starting to get dark. So we walked back to the room and went to bed. I am very proud of my daughter. She is cute though. I better watch out for her. I guess if John and Donna really like each other then I will allow it but Earl is a big guy too. John has to OK it with Earl too, before he starts dating her.

A/N: OK LIKE I SAID; END OF THE CHAPTER MIGHT HAVE BEEN BORING BUT IT WAS JUST A WAY FOR YOU TO GET TO KNOW DONNA AND HOW SHE IS SINCE SHE IS A CHARACTER I MADE UP.


	4. A new friend

Chapter 4: A new friend

**Dave's POV**

"Donna honey" I said as she was waking up.

"Ya dad" she answered

"I was gonna go hang with John today. You can tag along with the diva's. I'm sure they wouldn't mind"

"OK, but can you at least introduce me to Lita. Cause I haven't met any of them yet?"

"Ya. Get ready and I will" as she was getting ready, I called Lita and told her to meet us down in the lobby. Like I said, my daughter is cute but I am glad that she doesn't dress like most girls these days. She's a tomboy. Today she is wearing one of the Batista shirts that she has, it's the one with my dragon tat on the back and she is wearing big baggy pants and skater shoes. You know, I don't think she could fit anymore bracelets on either wrist. Then we went downstairs.

"Hey Lita, this is my daughter Donna. Donna this is Lita" I introduced them

"Hey Donna, you can call me Amy" Lita said

"OK, you girls have fun. Donna, I won't be back until later tonight" I told her.

"Alright dad, I'll see ya later" Donna said and I gave her a hug. Then I went up to John's room and knocked on the door.

John opened the door, still in his boxers "Man, come on, get ready. We have to go" I told him

"Go where?" he asked

"You'll see. Now hurry up, our flight leaves in 45 minutes" so he got ready and we left.

During the flight… "Dude, what are we going to Indiana for?" John asked

"Before I answer your question, I got a question for you. What's up with you and Donna?"

"Nothin man, I've hardly gotten to talk to her"

I just gave him that look "Come on John, I'm not blind or stupid. I see the reaction you two get around each other"

"OK man, I know she's your daughter but… I don't know what it is about her, the only thing I know about her is; that she's your daughter, she's 19 and her birthday is the same day as mine. That's all I know and yet, I feel like I'm falling in love with her" John explained

"Wow OK. Dude, you're my best friend and I will allow you to date her but she has 2 dads, that means you have to OK it with Earl also, before you make your move. That's why we are going to Indiana" I told him

**John's POV**

I respect that but man, now I will have 2 big guys to worry about. We got a rent-a-car and on the way there, I'll admit I was nervous. I didn't know quite what to think of Earl. We got there and Dave knocked on the door and this boy with long hair (he kinda looked hippie) answered the door. He looked shocked that we were there. I am assuming that Dave didn't tell them we were coming.

"You must be Rob, Donna's told me about you" Dave said

"Ya, nice to meet you" Rob said as he shook Dave's hand. "John, this is Rob. He's Donna's younger brother" Dave said. Good, he's just her brother, I was hoping he wasn't her boyfriend or something.

"Hey man" I said and shook his hand. "So can we come in?" I asked

"Oh ya, sorry. I'm just still shocked that the champs are at our house" Rob said then let us in.

"Is your mom and dad home?" Dave asked

"No, they went to the store, they should be home shortly. In the meantime, let me show you guys around" Rob suggested

"OK, cool" I said. So he showed us around. First his room, then the Harley room, which is where his parents keep all of their Harley Davidson collectibles. He showed us all the movies they had.

"Damn, how many tapes do you guys got?" I asked

"About 1400, all in alphabetical order. That's about how many frog things my mom has too" Rob answered

"She still likes frogs?" Dave asked

"Of course" Rob said, then showed us downstairs "And here is Donna's room. Shut the door behind you, don't let her cats get out"

"Wow, she really likes wrestling" I said and noticed all the posters on the walls. She even had some on the ceiling, she ran out of room on the walls. She has a Chaingang Soldier blanket. Actually, most of the posters were of me.

"Ya, you guys are her favorites if you couldn't tell" Rob said

"And what's this ones name?" I asked, one of her cat's came right to me.

"That one's name is Shadow and that one's Davey and she used to have one named Johnny but it died. Can you guys guess who they were named after" Rob said and smiled at us.

"Us?" I asked

"Of course. Like I said, you guys are her favorites"

Then you hear from upstairs "Rob, whose car is that?"

"That would be my dad" Rob said, so we headed upstairs "It's just a rental" Rob answered as we got upstairs.

"You have a nice house sir" I told him. He looked a little shocked.

"Why thank you John. Hey Dave" he said

"Honey, did you say Dave?" I heard from the kitchen

"Yes Barb, he did" Dave said with a big smile. Then she ran from the kitchen and gave Dave a big hug.

"Hey Dave. I haven't seen you in so long. What are you guys doing here and is Donna with you?" she asked

"No. Donna is with Lita and the other divas. We came here cause John has a question for you guys" Dave answered

"Oh really? Why don't you guys sit down" Earl said as we all sat at the table "So what's the question champ?" Earl asked "By the way, congratulations to both of you for the title wins" he added

"Thanks" I said, OK he seems cool. Here goes nothing. "Well, simply put. I think I may be falling in love with your daughter"

"Really?" Earl asked. Barb didn't show any emotion about it, now I am worried about her.

"Ya and I would like you guys' permission to date her"

"I don't know. Dave do you think it's alright?" Earl asked Dave

"Well, he's my best friend but I told him that I would allow it as long as it's OK with you guys since you raised her" Dave answered

"Then ya, I would say it's OK" Earl said. That was some pressure off my shoulders.

"I say yes too. You'd be perfect for my sister" Rob said. Yes, more pressure lifted.

"So it's down to you Barb" Dave said

"I don't know" she said, then the pressure got put back on. "You do know that she can't grow her hair back on her head right?" she asked. You would think she was just looking out for her daughter but she sounded snotty about it.

"No, I haven't talked with her all that much, that never came up. But I don't care" I answered

"You know she used to be fat all throughout school. She weighed 285 pounds up until last year" she said

"No, I didn't know that. But once again, I don't care. She could weigh 285 now and I still wouldn't care. I'm falling in love with her, not her body" I answered, cause it's true.

"Did you know…" she started to say.

"Barb, what the hell is your problem?" Earl asked her

"What? You really think Donna deserves him?" I can't believe she just said that about her own daughter, I was appalled

"BARB!" Earl and Dave both shouted. "Yes I do think she deserved him" Earl said, then the three started arguing. Rob walked out the door and onto the porch. I followed him out there.

"Do your parents argue a lot?" I asked him

"Ya, usually about money though" he answered "I get tired of it. But they say they love each other. Sometimes I don't think that my mom deserves my dad"

"Not to sound mean; but is your mom always that much of a bitch?" I asked, hoping not to offend him.

"Ya she is. You wouldn't believe how many times Donna came to me either complaining about her or crying"

"That sucks man"

"Ya, she used to call Donna fat"

"Why?" once again I was appalled

"Apparently she thought that it would make Donna want to lose weight. I know that wouldn't get me to lose weight. It would piss me off. Actually it did piss me off and it wasn't even about me"

"Damn dude" I said, at first Barb seemed like a nice person.

"Ya, but you know what puzzles me about this?"

"What?"

"My mom and Donna had actually been getting along for the past couple years. I don't know why she said that stuff in there"

"I don't know man, that's weird. But to change the subject before I get even more mad at your mom. When I first met Donna, your dad and Kim was with her. Donna had said that Kim wanted to tell me something but then Kim punched her and Donna said never mind. Do you know what it could have been?" I was curious

"Probably that you look like a monkey" he said casually

"What?!"

"Oh Donna always says about how hot she thinks you are" that brought a smile to my face "and Kim teases her and says that you look like a monkey because of the way you're built"

"Oh really? Does Kim live nearby?" I had an idea

"About 10 minutes away" Rob answered

"Rob and I are going to Kim's" I said to the three inside. I don't think they heard me but at least I told them. "Let's go"

We got in the white camaro "Oh man, this car is yours? This thing is awesome"

"Thanks. Ya, it's the first car I got. So we going to Kim's?"

"Yep" I said and we left. When we pulled up to the house I saw Kim walk out onto the porch saying: "Rob what are you doing here?"

"Hey, I didn't want to come. My friend did"

"And who's your friend?" Kim asked, then I got out and walked up to her.

"John Cena, what are you doing here?" she asked

"Well the monkey came to ask Donna's parents permission to date her and the monkey thought to ask her best friend too" I smiled. I made her blush big time when I referred to myself as a monkey.

"Ha…ya. Well… I just tease her about that" Kim defended herself, she panicked, she didn't know what to say.

"No sweat Kimmy… Is it alright that I call you that?"

"Ya, that's fine"

"I was just messin with ya. Mind if we come in?" I asked

"Sure John, if you're gonna date Donna, then you should meet my family, you will soon enough anyways" I got Kimmy's OK, and I met her family. They even okayed it that I date Donna Crawl as they say. A lot of people love Donna.

"What's with Donna Crawl, I thought it was Donna Shaw" I was confused

"Well we call her that cause Brooklyn, my little 3 year old sister here, couldn't say Shaw, so she would say Crawl and it just stuck" Kim answered "But Brookie is being shy" then Brooklyn hid behind Kim.

"Well thank you guys for your consent too. I wont hurt her, don't worry. But we have to go; Dave, Barb and Earl are probably done arguing" I said

"Wait, what are they arguing about" Kim asked as we walked to Rob's car.

"Oh, I came to get permission to date Donna. Earl said OK, Rob said OK. Then Barb started dissing Donna saying that she didn't deserve me and shit like that. From what I understand, it's a good thing that Donna's hangin with Amy today, otherwise she would be crying" I explained. I felt bad for Donna, she shouldn't have to put up with that.

"I thought we were over that… Did you say Donna is hangin with Amy? As in Lita, Amy?" Kim asked

"Ya"

"Tell Donna to call me tonight. I don't care how late it is"

"OK Kimmy, I'll see ya later" then Rob and I left. When we got back, Dave and Earl had just walked out of the house. I guess they couldn't handle being in there with Barb anymore.

"John, you have Dave, Rob and I's consent to date her. Don't worry about her mom" Earl said, he still sounded pissed

"Thanks man. This means a lot" I shook his hand

"No problem. I'll see you guys later" Earl said

"Be good to her John. Here's my number and dad's; if you ever need to know anything. And Kimmy's number is on there too and also Amber, she's Donna's other best friend. Don't be afraid to use them" Rob said and handed me a paper with the numbers on it.

"Don't worry man, I'll be good to her" I told him. Then Dave and I left.

"Man, now I remember why I wasn't so mad when she fell in love with Earl. He's a great guy but Barb can be a real bitch" Dave was pissed

A/N: 3 CHAPTERS SHOULD BE GOOD FOR A LITTLE WHILE, RIGHT :P I WILL HAVE ATLEAST ONE MORE CHAPTER TO POST ON FRIDAY. OH AND FYI; THE NEW FRIEND IS ROB.


	5. Donna's day with diva's

Chapter 5: Donna's day with Divas

**Donna's POV**

So dad said that he was gonna hang with John today, and that I should hang with the diva's. Dad and I walk into the lobby and dad says: "Hey Lita, this is my daughter Donna. Donna this is Lita"

"Hey Donna, you can call me Amy" Lita said

"OK, you girls have fun. Donna, I wont be back until later tonight" dad said

"Alright dad, I'll see ya later" I said and gave him a hug. Then he walked off. "So what are we doing today?" I asked Amy

"Well we are all just gonna go shopping" she answered

"OK cool"

"But I do have to warn you, some of the girls are really mean. Like you probably shouldn't listen to what they say" Amy warned me.

"And which ones would that be?" I asked as we got in the elevator.

"OK lets see; the ones that are cool and nice, my friends are; Ashley, Maria, Mickie and Victoria aka Lisa. Maryse, Michelle, Candice and Torrie are OK and the ones that you shouldn't listen to is; Melina, Jillian and Kristal"

"Thanks for the heads up Amy. So who all is coming with us?"

"Everybody, cause Candice planned it. And we are all friends with her" she said as we were walking up to the group. "Remember, don't let them get to you" she whispered to me then said; "OK everyone, this is Donna. She is Dave's daughter" Then Ashley, Maria, Mickie and Victoria personally introduced themselves to me. Victoria told me to call her Lisa.

"So why haven't we seen you before?" Ashley asked

"Basically because my mom kept it from Dave and I that he was my dad, up until last week" I answered

"Well did you watch wrestling before? Like, did you know who Dave was?" Lisa asked

"Oh ya, I love wrestling. Actually Dave is my favorite"

"That must have been a trip to find out that your favorite wrestler is actually your dad" Torrie stated

"Girl, you have no idea" I smiled

"So why did your mom tell you guys now and not before?" Amy asked

"Because, since I want to wrestle and she says, I succeed at everything I put my mind to. She figured that we would find out sooner or later"

"And I bet you expect to just join the company" Melina stated

"No, I want to get in on talent. Not just cause of who my dad is. I am going to go down to OVW like I was originally planning to" I threw it in her face.

"That's good, I wish more people were like that" Candice commented

"Wait, what did you say your name was?" Jillian asked

"Donna" I answered

"You must be who he was talking about" Jillian replied

"Who?" I asked

"John Cena. I heard him talking to Randy about this Donna chick that he thought was hot. That he just wanted to get into your pants" Kristal said, Amy was right about them.

"And why should I believe you?" I asked, cockily

"Fine, don't take my word for it" Kristal stated

"Don't take her word for it Donna, remember what I told you. Don't believe it. Besides it was in the gym and I was there too. He was just telling Randy about how much he likes you, the girls are just jealous" Amy whispered then she said to the rest "Look, I don't know why you 3 have to do this shit every time there is a new girl but Ash, Maria, Mickie, Lisa, Donna and I are going shopping, stay away. Sorry Candice, you should stop inviting them" Amy apologized then we left.

We were walking through the mall when Ash asked; "So Donna, is there something between you and John?" she smiled at me

"Not yet. I hope there will be. He seems like a really nice guy. Plus, he is HOT" I said, and the rest agreed.

"So what happened to your hair?" Lisa asked. It had been a couple days since I buzzed it, so you could see it start to get patchy.

"I lost it" I simply said

"Where did you lose it at?" Maria asked

Then I whispered to Mickie "I thought the whole, ditzy thing was an act"

"Nope" she answered

"I didn't really lose it. I have Alopecia Areata; which means the hair follicles died off and I can't grow my hair back. It just comes back in patches, so I buzz it or shave it. Which cuts off a lot of time getting ready" I explained

"I'm sorry" Amy said

"No, don't be. I like it better this way. I never did anything with my hair to begin with"

"Oh OK. I wanna know, how did Dave take it when he found out he had a daughter?" Ash asked

"At first he was pissed cause my mom waited so long to tell him but he is happy that I'm here. I'm only staying for a couple weeks but I want to stay longer. Most of you guys are being real nice to me. It's cool to actually hang with the people I watch on tv every week"

"You should stay" Maria said. I thought, I just said that I want to. Maria is simple minded.

"I hope you get to. I forgot to ask you. Who is your favorite current diva?" Mickie asked

I paused, I didn't know what to say. "You guys expect me to answer that in front of all of you?" I asked

"Ya" they all said

"You guys are mean" I laughed "OK, as long as neither of you get mad at me" I stated

"OK" they all agreed

"Amy is. I liked you in Team Extreme better, I hate this whole 'hoe' storyline they have you in now. I wanna see you in the ring more. You too Lisa, now they just have you more as 'Diva' instead of wrestler. Actually I think it would be better if all of you were in the ring more often" I said and everyone agreed with me.

"Ummm, could you guys do me a favor; especially you Amy?" I asked

"Sure Donna, what is it?" Lisa asked

"Well my best friend Kim watches wrestling too and she knows all about this. But she don't know I'm hangin with you guys today. I am gonna call her and on the count of 3 could you all say 'Hi Kimmy'?" I asked, hoping they would

"Ya, no problem" Ash said. So I called Kim and as soon as she answered the phone, they all said it. I had her on speaker.

"Did you recognize any of those voices?" I asked Kim

"No, not really" Kim said

"Well they are; Ashley Massaro, Maria Kanellis, Lisa Varon aka Victoria, Mickie James and Amy Dumas"

"No way" Kim was shocked

"Yes way Kimmy" they all laughed

"Can I talk to Amy?" she asked. To see if I was telling the truth.

"Hi Kimmy" Amy said, then you heard a small thump, like something hit the floor.

"Kimmy" we all kept saying, no answer. "I think she fainted. Here, I'll call her sister" so I called Haylea "Haylea, walk into your sister's room and pick her up off the floor, then tell her to call me back. Thanks" then I hung up.

"Does she do that often?" Maria asked

"Actually ya she does. I don't know what I'm gonna have to do when I bring her here"

"Maybe have her meet us one at a time" Lisa suggested

"Good idea Lisa. And we will end with Amy because Amy is her idol. Well girls, it is getting late so I am gonna head back to the hotel. I'll see you guys later" I said then walked back to the room. Then Kim called back, I told her that I would call her back tomorrow cause I was gonna go to bed. "I just had to have them say hi to you Kimmy" I told her.

"Well thanks DJ. Goodnight" she said, then I went to bed.

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW, I LIKE TO GET REVIEWS, EVEN IF THEY ARE BAD :P


	6. Birthday

Chapter 6: Birthday

**John's POV**

"OK dude, so should I just say 'Hey wanna go out sometime?' or should I do it more like 'Hey, we're going out?' I don't know man, I'm so nervous" I said to Rob over the phone

"Dude, you are John freakin Cena. You can pretty much have any girl you want. I figured that you would be smooth with the ladies" Rob laughed at me

"I am, it's just something about your sister, man. She gets me nervous like this"

"OK, calm down. What movies that are out do you want to see?"

"Well I really wanna see '1408'. I'm a sucker for a good horror. Especially Stephen King"

"Well there ya go. Stephen King is Donna's favorite author. Ask her to diner and a movie, the movie being '1408' she'll love it man" Rob said

"OK, thanks man. But wait, where should we go to eat?"

Rob laughed at me again "Dude, you are a wreck. OK, don't go anywhere too fancy, she's not very fond of fancy places. Shit, she wouldn't care if it was McDonalds, she'd just be happy that she'll be on a date with you"

"Really?" I was amazed

"Dude, I told you before that she likes you. You don't have to worry about being shot down by my sister" Rob comforted me

"Alright, thanks for the advice Hippie" that's what I call Rob, cause he looks like one. But since I call him that he calls me…

"No problem, Monkey. Remember, just be cool" then we hung up and I walked over to Donna's hotel room. I'm glad that she doesn't share a room with Dave anymore cause I am nervous enough as it is. I knocked on her door, she opened it.

"Hey Johnny" she gave me a hug and I hugged her back. I love the smell of her perfume, Hawaiian Ginger. I like how she calls me Johnny, nobody else ever does that. Plus, I don't let anyone else call me that anyways.

"Hey Donna, can I come in?"

"Of course" she stepped aside to let me in.

"Remember when I said that we should do something on our birthday?" I asked, I hope she doesn't have other plans. Cause it is tomorrow.

"Ya, I remember"

"Well would you like to go to diner and a movie with me tomorrow night then?"

"Yes, of course I would. What movie?" she asked

"1408"

"I've been waiting to see that"

"OK cool, I will pick you up here tomorrow at 6"

"Alright Johnny, I will see you then" she said, then I left. As soon as I walked out of her room, I see Dave standing right there with his arms crossed, oh shit.

"Now that wasn't so hard, now was it" Dave said and I began to breath again.

"No, I guess it wasn't"

The next night…

**Donna's POV**

Now I know it's a date and all but I am just gonna wear my 'hustle loyalty respect' shirt and camo pants. John asked me where I wanted to eat. I told him that I wasn't very hungry and that we can just hit a drive thru. You wouldn't believe what he did during the movie. He yawned, then put his arm around me. That is so cheesy, but it was so cute. Well if he's gonna be cheesy, then since it is a horror movie, I might as well act like I'm scared and cuddle up to him. After the movie, which was great by the way, we walked back to the hotel, he dropped me off at my room…

"Happy Birthday Donna" he told me and smiled.

"Thank you and Happy Birthday to you too Johnny" I said then gave him a kiss. Then he smiled at me with one of those 'hey that was nice' smiles. Then we started making out in the hallway. I was just about to pull him into my room and well, you know what I would have done. When we heard someone clear his throat. We looked and it was dad. John then gave me a quick little kiss and said "I'll see ya later Donna"

"See ya Johnny" I said, then gave my dad a death glare and went into my room. But dad caught the door before it shut.

"Don't look at me like that. It's 2 in the morning" dad stated, crossing his arms.

"Nothing bad happened dad. I had a great time and we walked back instead of taking a cab" I explained as I got my bed ready to go to sleep.

"OK. Oh, I talked to Earl and he said you could stay for a couple more weeks"

"That's great dad, thanks" I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, then let him out. Then I text Johnny;

Me: Guess what?

Johnny: What?

Me: I get to stay for a couple more weeks :D

Johnny: That's great Baby

Me: You called me Baby :P

Johnny: Is that ok?

Me: Of course. Are we boyfriend/girlfriend?

Johnny: I would very much like that.

Me: Yay! I have a boyfriend!

Johnny: lol. I'm going to bed, I will see ya in the morning. I love you baby.

Me: I love you too :D :D :D :D :D

He loves me, that is awesome. See, a lot of girls want John Cena. I never thought in a million years that he would want me. My dad is Dave Batista, my boyfriend is John Cena. My closest friends are Kim, Amber and WWE Diva's. I start training in OVW next month. My life is perfect. Nobody can ruin this.

A/N: WELL, WHAT DO YOU THINK? I KNOW I SAID BEORE THAT I WOULD HAVE ATLEAST 1 CHAPTER TO UPDATE ON FRIDAY BUT THIS IS THE SECOND ONE AND I HAVE 2 MORE, SO READ ON :P


	7. Back home

Chapter 7: Back home

**Dave's POV**

I wish Donna could just stay here. Everyone loves her. She lights up the room when she walks in it. She can cheer anybody up. She helps a lot of people talk out their problems. I think what it is, is that she's been through more stuff in her life than most people have. So she has this presence about her. I hope Barb is nice to her. Cause she is old enough to decide where she goes.

"Come back whenever you want honey. I will always be here for you, whenever you need me" I told her and gave her a huge hug.

"Thank you dad, I will" she returned the hug. "Bye girls" she said to Amy, Ash, Mickie, Maria and Lisa as they all gave her a group hug.

"I'm gonna miss you Baby" John said and gave her a kiss.

"I know, I'm gonna miss you too, but you have my number and I will be back in a couple weeks Johnny" Donna said, then kissed him. This is pitiful, they really do love each other don't they.

"I love you. Call when you get there" John said

"I love you too. And I will" then they kissed one last time. Then she went and got on the plane.

**Donna's POV**

I wish I could stay but I have to go home. Besides, I have to tell mom, dad and Rob that I am dating John Cena. I get there and Rob is waiting for me at the airport. I run and give him a hug.

"Hey bro, what's up?" I asked him.

"Nothin much Donna. How are you?" he said as we walked out to his car.

"Fantastic. Dude, you're never gonna guess who my boyfriend is" I exclaimed

"Jeff Hardy?" he guessed

"No, he's cool though. But he's with Beth"

"Matt Hardy?"

"No, he's cool as a friend but he's been with Amy AND Ash, so I'll pass"

"Randy Orton?"

"No, he's a great friend but he's not really my type"

**Rob's POV**

I know who her boyfriend is. It's just that everyone agreed not to say anything about him and Dave coming up, because of the way it ended. We don't want Donna to know the stuff mom said about her.

**Donna's POV**

"Ummm… OK. How about John Cena?" Rob threw another name out there.

"Yep" I said happily

"What?!" he exclaimed

"Yep, I am dating the one and only John Cena"

"That's awesome Donna. How long?"

"About a month now"

"What do you think about him?"

"This is gonna sound crazy Rob, but I love him" I said, hoping he'd be cool about it.

"After only a month?" he asked, he sounded curious. Good, he wasn't mad.

"Ya, he is really good for me. He treats me like a queen. I mean, I never thought I could be this happy"

"I'm happy for ya sis. I'm glad he's treating you good" he said. I'm glad he's happy for me. Once we got home, I ran and gave mom and daddy a huge hug. I told them what I told Rob.

"I'm really happy for you hun, I'm glad it worked out" daddy said

"You mean he actually decided to date you?" my mom said… What the hell?

"What do you mean by that?" I asked

"Oh, Dave and John came up here that day you spent with the divas. And John asked permission to date you. Dave, Earl and Rob said yes. But I tried telling him about how you couldn't grow hair anymore and that you used to be fat. But he didn't care cause he said he was 'falling in love with you, not your body' load of crap, I'd say" mom yelled

"Oh my god mom. Why would you say that; that is so cruel" I shouted

"Because he doesn't deserve you" she shouted back.

That made me want to cry, but I wasn't gonna give her the satisfaction. "You know what mom, you're a bitch" I shouted, then she slapped me. "And you never deserved Dave and you don't deserve Earl" I said and she slapped me on the other cheek. Then both daddy and Rob took a step forward, but I motioned for them to stay back. "You can slap me as many times as you want, it won't make me take back calling you a bitch, cause it's true" then she hauled off and punched me right in the eye. That hurt. "You know what, I am gonna be the bigger person and walk away. Cause if I don't, even though you're my mom, you will really get hurt" then before I turned to walk away she punched me on the same side on the cheek.

"I'm going to Kim's for a couple days until you calm down" I said and walked out of the house, took my stuff from Robs car and put it in mine. On the way there I called Kim and asked her if I could stay for a couple days. She (and her parents) said it was OK. I got there and once I got inside everyone said "Hi Donna Crawl"

"Hi guys" I responded

"You know, it's not bright in here, you can take those sunglasses off" Chad (Kim's dad) said. I was gonna try to keep them on cause I had noticed that my eye was starting to puff up and my cheek was starting to bruise. But I took them off.

"Oh my god Donna. What happened?" Paula (Kim's mom) asked. So I told them what all happened.

"Well damn, your mom is a bitch. But I never thought she would do this" Kim said

"I told her that I was gonna stay here for a couple days until she cooled down"

"That's fine honey. Let me doctor this up" Paula said, so I let her. She's a nurse, she knows what she's doing.

So, a couple days have gone by. And I decided to go home and see what's up. "Well guys, I might be back later on today" I said as I left Kim's. As I drove home, I had looked in the mirror and I looked horrible, I hope mom's proud of that.

When I got there, I went up to my mom and calmly said "Look, I will forgive you for what you did, because you never did anything like that before. Have you cooled down?" I asked. I got that answer right away. She punched me in the other eye.

"You know what? Fuck this. Once again, I will be the bigger man and I wont hit my mother but I never want to see you again. I am gonna go live with dad. I am going downstairs to get my stuff. Daddy, Rob; you guys can come see me whenever you want, but keep that bitch away from me" I said and got everything from my room. Posters, movies, books, everything and threw it in my trunk. Then I put Davey and Shadow in their little cages, put them in the back seat and left back to Kim's.

"So, how did it go?" Kim asked as I got inside.

"Hey Paula, wanna doctor up my other eye?" I said as I took off my sunglasses.

"So what happened?" Haylea (Kim's sister) asked, appalled

"I told her that I would forgive her cause she had never done anything like that, then I asked her if she had cooled down. Then she punched me again. So I got ALL of my stuff out of my room and told her that I was gonna go live with dad"

"OK" Kim was sad that she wouldn't see me so often anymore.

"I will come visit often. Don't worry" I said as Paula finished doctoring up my other eye.

**John's POV**

Alright, I already got Dave's OK. Now I gotta call Earl, so I did.

"Hey Earl, what's up?" I asked

"Nothin much. How bout you?"

"Well, I gotta ask you something"

"OK, what?"

"Ummm… well you know, when you get engaged it doesn't mean that you have to get married soon. Its just a promise that you will get married eventually"

"Ya" OK, it didn't sound like he was mad, that's good.

"Well…ummm…ya…ummm" why was I so afraid to say it?

"You wanna ask Donna?" he asked

"Yes" I blurted out.

He paused for about a minute, I think he did that just to make me worry cause then he said "John, you know Rob and I love you. Barb will never come around but yes, you may ask her" then I took a breath.

"Thanks man. Hey is Rob around? I wanna ask him too. Cause I've noticed that he gets a little over protective when it comes to his sister"

"Ya he does. He has his cell on him. He went to go see Donna, she's staying over at Kim's for a couple days"

"Thanks Earl" then we hung up. And I called Hippie.

**Earl's POV**

I didn't want to tell him what really happened cause then he will freak out and come here. Donna will tell him, rather show him when she goes back.

**Kim's POV**

While my mom was doctoring up Donna's other eye. Rob pulled up. I met him out at his car.

"Dude, your mom's a bitch" I exclaimed

"Don't I know it. How's it look?" he asked, you could tell he was really worried.

"Horrible. Good thing John's not here. He would go ballistic on your mom" I said, then Rob's phone rang.

"Speak of the devil. I won't tell him" he answered the phone. "Hey Monkey, I'm here with Kim. I'm gonna put you on speaker" he said

"Alright Hippie, as long as Donna's not around" John answered "Hey Kimmy" he said

"Hi John, so what did you call for?" I asked

"Well guys. Dave already okayed it, Earl okayed it and I wanna know if it's alright with you guys if I propose to Donna" John said

"Already?" Rob asked, he was shocked and not sure what to think.

"No, not yet. I don't know when I will. I just know that I want to. And I thought I would get everyone's OK for when I do"

"Ya, it's OK with me. You're all she's talked about the past couple days" I told him

"Well… She did tell me that she loves you. So ya, I would say it's OK" Rob answered

"Cool. Hey Kimmy, how come Donna's been staying at your house? I thought she was going home" John asked. Me and Rob looked at each other and saw Donna through the window. Then shook our heads.

"Well John, you should probably come out and get her" Rob said

"Why? What's wrong?" he panicked

"Well…" then I explained everything "But don't go to Donna's, just come out to my house. She already has all her stuff from home. She's gonna move in with Dave. She already called him and okayed it" I told John, making sure he didn't stop by to see Barb.

"OK, OK, I will be there in a couple hours" John sounded pissed, then we hung up.

**Rob's POV**

Kim and I walked into her house.

"Hey sis" I said, then she looked over at me "Shit, she got you good, she's lucky that you decided to walk away" I said, then hugged her.

"Ya" she said. You could tell she was sad/mad that mom would actually do that. We have no idea what got into her.

"I'm sorry I didn't do anything" I told her, I really was.

"Don't be, I told you and daddy to stay back. Don't beat yourself up over it. Cause I'm not going to"

"Alright. Just cause you told me too though" I answered. Dad ended up coming later and apologizing but Donna told him the same thing. Then John showed up. Donna's back was towards the door when he walked in. Man did he look worried as hell.

"Hey Baby" John said as she kept her back towards him. "Baby, turn around" he said, so she did "Oh my god" he said and gave her a hug.

"Johnny, I'm fine" Donna insisted

"No, your not" John gave her a kiss.

"Honey, I'm not going back home as long as she is there, so I am fine" Donna said "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Kimmy and Rob told me. So I came to get you"

"OK. But since you're here, I wanna stop by somewhere before we leave" Donna suggested

"Where?" John asked

"Mercedes" Donna said and smiled at Kim and I. That should be good.

"Who's that?" John asked

"A girl I used to baby sit. I want you to meet her. She just adores you. But let me put some cover-up on. I don't want to bother explaining all this to them"

"Alright baby" Donna got ready. She said bye to us all and said that when she comes back, she will just come to Kim's. Then they left.

**Donna's POV**

"OK John, stay right there, out of sight until I say so" I told him, I couldn't wait to see Mercedes reaction. I knocked on the door and Mercedes answered. I bent down and gave her a hug.

"Hey Mercedes. How have you been?" I asked

"I'm good. Come on in" she said

"Actually, I can't stay long. I just came to tell you some news that I should have told you before. A couple months ago I found out that my real dad is Batista"

"No way! You're kidding!" she had the biggest smile on her face.

"Yes way and I got myself a boyfriend" I told her. During the couple years that I babysat her and her siblings, I hadn't had a boyfriend.

"Cool. Congratulations Donna"

"Thank you. You wanna meet him?"

"Sure"

"Johnny come here" I said and he came up behind me and gave me a hug and kiss. Mercedes freaked, she screamed.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Donna, you are dating John Cena"

"Yep" I smiled

"But hey chick. Sorry to cut this short but we gotta go, our plane leaves soon" John said to her and we both gave her a hug and John gave her a kiss on the cheek. She freaked again.

"OK, bye guys" she said and as we left you could hear her in the house yelling "I got a hug and kiss from John Cena"

"That was great Johnny, you probably just made her day" I said as we got back in the car.

"I do what I can" John smiled

So I went back to travel with WWE when I didn't have my OVW classes. That's my real home now.

A/N: FOR THOSE OF YOU READING, IT IS USUALLY EASIER TO WRITE STORIES WHEN YOU BASE THEM ON YOUR REAL LIFE, IF YOU HAVENT NOTICED, I DID THAT WITH THIS ONE AND SOME OF MY OTHER STORIES. I'M DONNA. JUST SO YOU KNOW MY MOM HAS SAID SOME STUFF LIKE THAT BUT SHE HAS NEVER HIT ME. JUST THOUGHT I WOULD TELL YOU ALL THAT :S


	8. Telling Amber

Chapter 8: Telling Amber

April 23rd, the next year.

**John's POV**

I wake up and I look next to me and there she is, my beautiful. We have been together for a year now. I just lay there watching her sleep. She looks so peaceful. When she woke up I said "Happy 21st Birthday Baby" and gave her a kiss.

She smiled and said "Happy Birthday to you too Johnny" then she got up and got dressed. Today she wore my old 'kick ass, take names' shirt and all her wrestling bracelets and necklaces. Today she had a plan. But so do I and she don't know about it.

"OK Johnny, I can't believe that we have been dating for a year and I haven't told Amber, she is my best friend. I hope she doesn't get too mad" she panicked, you could tell she was mad at herself.

"How can anybody get mad at you Baby? So how are we doing this?" I asked to make sure.

"OK since the show is in Ft. Wayne tonight. I am taking Amber to the show. Now she don't know that we are dating or that Dave is my dad, or the stuff that happened with my mom, she doesn't know anything from the past year. But we will be around back with the fans. You come back and sign autographs. I guarantee you that she will ask you if you're taken, you tell her something like 'ya, for the past year' and later. Instead of going through the front, we will go through the back and I explain everything to her then" Donna explained, in a hurry.

"OK, so we leave separate today?" I asked

"Ya, I actually have to leave now. See ya later Johnny, love ya" she said and gave me a kiss.

"Love ya too baby" I said, then she smiled as she shut the hotel door. I can't wait till tonight.

**Donna's POV**

So I get to Amber's and we give each other a huge hug.

"Donna, it's been way too long. You look great" she said. She hadn't seen me since I lost all the weight.

"Thank you. So do you" she always looked good though.

"And Happy 21st, you're legal now" she smiled

"Oh don't I know it. I wanna go out tonight, you gonna come?" I asked, I was hoping she would cause we never got drunk together, she wasn't able to go to the party that Rob and I had.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it. Now why are YOU taking ME to a show on YOUR birthday?" she asked

"I never miss a show when they come to town and you've never been to one. So let's go, so we can get autographs" I said and we left to go to the coliseum. We had gotten quite a few autographs. Each one that we did get, of course, knew me and looked at me with one of those 'what are you doing?' looks. And I would just say "This is her first show" and point at Amber while giving them, one of those 'I'll explain later' looks. Then John comes out to sign autographs. He gets to us and like I told him…

"So is Mr. John Cena taken?" Amber asked

"Sorry honey, yes I am. I've been in a great relationship for the past year. Today is our one year anniversary" he answered

"Happy Anniversary" I told him, he just smiled.

"Thank you" he said

"Well she must be really special" Amber stated

"Oh yes she is. Actually, I am hoping to have her as my fiancée by the end of the night" he said and smiled at Amber, then moved on to signing more. Oh my god, that's so mean. Why did he say that right here, right now. I can't show any emotion about it. So I tried not to cry from happiness.

"Wow, that girl must be really lucky" Amber said as John walked back up to the building, looking back at me and smiling.

"Ya, she is" I said getting choked up. It's really hard not to cry in that situation.

"Are you OK Donna?" Amber asked, a little worried.

"Ya, I'm fine. I'm terrific. I'm fantastic" I said, getting a hold of myself.

"OK, cause it looked like you were gonna cry"

"Nope, I'm fine. You wanna go inside?" I asked after the rest of the fans left, otherwise they would have followed me, cause they didn't know who I was.

"Sure" she said and we walked around the barricade and started walking up to the back door.

"Amber, there's something I haven't told you"

"Aren't we supposed to go through the front?" she asked as we walked up to the door.

"Hey Jimmy" I said to the guard

"Hey Donna" he said as he let us in. "Amber, Earl isn't my real dad"

"What?! So who is?" she asked as we stopped in front of Dave's door. She looked at the name that I pointed to and she gasped. I opened the door.

"Hey dad" I gave him a hug.

"Hey honey" he hugged me back. "And this must be Amber. Donna's told me a lot about you" Dad said and shook her hand.

"Ya" she said, then looked at me "When did you find this out?"

"Girl you wouldn't believe the year I had" I said, hoping she wouldn't get mad.

"For a year?!" then she thought for a minute "Well I guess I can't blame you, cause I never called either"

"I just don't want you to be mad at me" I said to Amber

"No, I'm not"

"OK good. There's something else I want to tell you but first. Amber, tell dad what John just said to you out there"

"Oh, he said that he's had a great girlfriend for the past year and hopes to have her as a fiancée by the end of the night. I wonder who she is" she said. Dad got the hint that she didn't know yet.

"Ya, did he ask you?" I asked him

"Of course. He got it okayed with everyone, except her mom of course. About a month after they started dating" dad answered. Now I'm about to cry.

"Wow, he must really love this chick" Amber said

"Ya" I said then I couldn't hold it back anymore, I was so happy, I started to cry. I heard dad call John and tell him to just come do it now.

**Amber's POV**

"Do what? Donna what's going on?" I asked. Then I saw John Cena walk in. As he did he got down on one knee in front of Donna.

"Baby, you know I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I have ever since I laid eyes on you. Will you make me the happiest man in the world and be my wife?" he asked her. Oh my god. Donna's the lucky girl.

"Of course I will Johnny. I love you" then they kissed and he put the ring on her.

"Amber, I'm engaged to John Cena" she said and showed me the ring. It was beautiful. "I didn't expect this Amber. I was just gonna tell you that I was dating him. He sprung this on me. That's why I was getting choked up out there" she explained, wiping her tears.

So I hugged her "I'm happy for you Donna. But what did Dave mean that your mom would never OK it?" I wondered why not. Then she explained to me what happened. I didn't know her mom could be that cruel.

After the show, we went out and got caught up… and trashed. Well Donna and I did anyways. Cause I remember John and Dave carrying Donna and I back to a hotel room. That was great fun.

A/N: SO… GOOD CHAPTER? I WILL HAVE ATLEAST ONE MORE CHAPTER TO POST ON SUNDAY.


	9. Finally Kimmy

Chapter 9: Finally Kimmy

**Donna's POV**

OK, after the thing with Amber, I had decided that Kim was ready to meet everyone. I mean, she had been talking to them on the phone for the past year without fainting. But I had a surprise for her. For one; she is coming with us for a few weeks. And two; See, Randy is John's best friend and Randy goes out with us all the time and he doesn't have very much luck with girls, they all end up being ring rats.(FYI: IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW, A RING RAT IS A GIRL THAT WILL GO TO EVENTS JUST TO TRY AND SLEEP WITH THE GUYS) So John and I told him about Kim. He said that she seemed like a person that he'd like to get to know.

"OK Kimmy, on the other side of this door is all the diva's that you've been talking to for the past year" I said as we stood outside the diva's locker room.

"Alright, I can do this" she said, hyping herself up.

"OK, here we go" I said as I opened the door. They all said "Hi Kimmy"

"Ha ha ha… Hi guys. Hey, I didn't faint" Kim was amazed

"Good job" I said as we all clapped for her. We all continued talking for a while. Then Kim and I went back to our hotel room. I decided to share one with Kim and John is sharing one with Randy.

"You didn't have to make John room with someone else just cause I'm here" Kim apologized

"Don't worry about it Kimmy. Besides, he's rooming with his best friend"

"Oh OK"

"Now lets get ready. We are meeting John at the club in an hour" we got ready and I must say, we looked pretty good. We got to the club and spotted John at a booth. John was facing us and Randy's back was towards us. I sat down next to John as I gave him a kiss. So Kim sat across from me and looked at who was next to her and she fainted on him.

"Sorry Randy, I should have warned her. I knew she would do this cause you're her favorite wrestler" I said as I was getting Kim to wake up.

She finally woke up and looked at me "DJ, you wouldn't believe the dream I just had. Randy Orton was sitting right next to me" I just smiled at her and pointed to Randy and she looked over at him.

"Hi Kimmy" Randy said and smirked at her.

"Ha ha ha, The Legend Killer called me Kimmy. But I'm not gonna faint again" Kim said

"That's good, cause I think Randy wants to get to know you" John stated

"Ya, and I can't do that if you faint on me" Randy laughed

"Of course not. Ha ha ha… So what do you wanna know about me?" Kim asked as she got a hold of herself.

They started talking about each other's lives and everything. They were really hitting it off. I think Randy actually likes her.

"Well Kimmy, what do you want to do with your life?" Randy asked

"I don't know. I've worked at Hardee's for the past 3 years. I don't want to spend the rest of my life there but that's what it seems like is gonna happen" Kim answered

"Kimmy, I always told you that you should learn to wrestle. It's not too hard. The hardest part for me was taking bumps" I told her

"I don't know" Kim had always been weary about it.

"Come on Kimmy, besides then you'd get to travel with us" Randy said and looked into her eyes.

"OK, why not?" she said, right away.

"Now how is that even fair? I've been trying to get you to do it for years but you look into his eyes for 2 seconds and you agree" I argued, but I was glad that she finally said OK.

"DJ, have you ever looked into these eyes" Kim said pointing at Randy's eyes.

"Of course not, cause she's too busy staring into mine" John answered for me.

"That is very true" I said and stared into John's eyes. He had that look in them. "OK Kimmy, we shall start training tomorrow. But John and I are gonna…ummm…ya…we're gonna go" I said and we left back to John's room.

**Randy's POV**

"Does that happen a lot?" Kim asked me

"Actually ya. Almost every night" I answered

"Damn, I didn't even know they had gotten that far"

"Well they are engaged. But that's why I stopped getting my room next to theirs. They woke me up, like every night"

"WOW" Kim was shocked

"Oh ya. Have you ever heard the rumor about Melina being a nympho?" I asked her

"Ya"

"Well there had been a couple times that Melina and Johnny have roomed next to Donna and John. And well, they compete and guess who wins, every single time?"

"Lemme guess. Donna and John?" she said

"Oh ya. It's like an unwritten rule or something. Nobody beats Donna and John"

"Well I know we just met and I don't want to seem like a ring rat. But Donna and I's room is next to you guys'" Kim was hinting towards it, but didn't want to say it.

"You're not a ring rat. I really like you Kimmy. If you want to, then I would be more than happy to"

"OK, let's go" Kim said. We got up to her room and of course we could hear them. I found out that little miss Kimmy likes some foreplay. She got me undressed. Just the way she did it man, that got me hot. She gave me the most unbelievable blowjob, I have never had better. See, I hadn't come upon a girl that could take all of The Legend Killer but Kimmy sure did.

"OK now lay on the bed. It's my turn" I told her and started to please her. I stopped for a second. "Now remember, we're competing. So don't hold back"

"OK OK, just don't stop" she said. Yes, feisty. I have been known to please a woman and Kimmy let me know it.

**Donna's POV**

"Did you hear that?" I stopped in the middle of his second blowjob of the night.

"Baby, you can't stop in the middle" John said and pushed my head for me to continue, so I did. "It's just competition, like usual. And we will win AGAIN" he said as he released, then we hear "Damn Kimmy" we both stop.

"No way. Kim don't know about this. Randy thinks they can beat us huh. I don't think so" I said as we just go at it like animals, like usual. At one point, John is on his back and I am just riding that man like…ooo buddy. We hear them stop "Nice try guys" I shouted to them and kept going and kissed John.

**Randy's POV**

"Damn, you're right. They are fucking animals. They were up here before us and they're still going at it" Kim was shocked, I don't think she had ever seen, rather, heard that side of them before.

"I told you. But you were fantastic Kimmy"

"Why thank you and so were you" she smiled at me

"So when are you gonna quit Hardee's?"

"I'll call tomorrow and do it"

"Good, cause I would very much like it if you stayed here with me"

"I would love nothing better than to be here with you Randy" she said as we kissed passionately, then she laid her head on my chest.

I think this is the girl that I am supposed to end up with. I thought and just smiled as we fell asleep in each others arms.

A/N: ANYGOOD? I'M NEVER ANY GOOD WITH THE SEXUAL STUFF, SO THAT PART I KNOW SUCKED. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I LOVE THOSE REVIEWS :D


	10. Big secret

Chapter 10: Big secret

**Randy's POV**

I woke up before Kim the next morning, so I thought I would go down and bring some breakfast up for her. On my way down there I saw someone familiar.

"Hey, aren't you Donna's other best friend?... Amber, right?" I think that's her name.

"Ya, that's me" she answered, yes I got her name right. I aint the best with names.

"What are you doing here? I thought you left a couple weeks ago" I was just curious.

"I was just leaving" she said, then left the hotel. That was weird. When I got back upstairs, Kim was already awake.

"I brought you some breakfast Kimmy"

"Why thank you Randy" she has such a beautiful smile.

"I just saw Amber leaving" maybe Kim knew what she was doing.

"Donna and I's friend Amber?"

"Ya"

"I wonder what she was doing here" damn, she didn't know

"I thought you would have known"

"Nope… Hey, maybe she's dating one of the guys. She was here for a week or so, right? Maybe she hit it off real well with one of them, like we did" she smiled slyly at me.

"Ya, but I never saw her with anyone but Donna, John and…Dave. You don't think?"

"No… No, that would be too weird. Dating your best friend's dad"

"Plus there's like 18 years age difference" I added

"But then again, you fall in love with who your hear tells you to"

"Ya but it would still be weird"

"But then, Dave doesn't particularly look old either. Well, he's only 38. He does have a nice body"

"Hey, what about me?" I argued

"Well come here and let me see that body" she said. Oh yes, morning sex.

**John's POV**

"Johnny wake up. Randy and Kimmy wanna try to beat us" Donna said, waking me up. She was obviously up for it.

"Baby, you never hear it from me but, No, I'm tired. 5 times in one night wore me out"

"Oh OK. But this doesn't mean they win" she said

"Of course not Baby" I love Donna to death but I think SHE'S the nympho. From talking to Johnny; Donna's got Melina beat, not by much though. But hey, I'm not complaining, it's always great. I just need some rest every now and then.

**Dave's POV**

"Hey Dave" someone came up behind me and scared me, I hate that.

"Oh hey Mark" (Undertaker) I said to another of my good friends.

"I saw that chick leaving your room this morning. Nice, man"

"Don't tell anyone" I panicked

"What's wrong man? Just another ring rat, right?"

"No, she's not. I met her about a month ago. We really hit it off great. We're dating actually. I really like her and she really likes me"

"Great man, I'm happy for ya. What's your daughter think about her? You know how she gets when it come to you and other girls?" He was curious

"Don't tell her!"

"Why not?" Mark can keep a secret, I can tell him.

"Because I know for a fact that Donna likes her" I answered

"How do you know that?"

"Because it's Donna's best friend Amber" I confessed

"DUDE. That's like weird though man" Mark didn't quite know how to take it. I can't imagine how Donna's gonna take it.

"Ya, but I don't think of the age difference cause she has an old soul, I guess you could say. Mark, you know I haven't been with anybody since Barb. Amber understands me. She just seems right for me" I smiled every time I thought about her.

"OK, I gotcha. I won't tell Donna. But you'll have to. It seems like you guys are gonna be together for a long time, if not forever. So you might as well get it over with"

"I know man, I know"

**Amber's POV**

I just got home. The whole flight home I was thinking 'Who can I talk to about this?' and I thought 'duh' Earl. I could always talk to him about anything. So I went to their house.

"Hey Earl. Is Barb here?" I hope she wasn't, she was never really too fond of me.

"Hey honey. No, she won't be back for a couple hours. What do you need?" he asked as he let me in.

"I really need to talk to you"

"OK, come sit down" he seemed worried. I didn't mean to make him worry.

"It's nothing bad"

"OK" you could tell he eased up.

"I've fallen in love" I simply said

"Well that's great honey" he hugged me

"But he's almost twice my age" I hope he didn't get mad.

"That's quite a bit. But are you both happy?" yes, he wasn't mad

"Yes we are. We are very happy"

"Have you told your parents yet?"

"No, I haven't gotten up the courage yet. I haven't even told Donna" I felt kind of bad about that.

"Wow, don't you usually tell her things first?" he seemed shocked

"Ya, I do"

"Well what's so different? Are you afraid she won't like him?"

"No, it's not that. I know she'd like him. She loves him actually"

"She loves him?" Earl wasn't quite getting the hint.

"Ya, she loves him like a daughter would love her dad" there, I said it.

"You're dating Dave?" he was shocked

"Ya" I confirmed

He thought for a minute then said "Well he is a nice guy… You should tell Donna that you have a new boyfriend that you would like her to meet. Then meet at a restaurant or something so she can't make a scene if she happens to get mad" He is so helpful.

"Thanks Earl, I knew I could always count on you for advice"

"No problem honey" he said, then I went and told my parents. Then told Dave that next week when I come back, we will tell Donna and I told him how we would do it. He said it sounded good.

A/N: WELL THERE YA GO. HOW DO YOU THINK DONNA'S GONNA TAKE IT? YOU WILL FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER WHICH I **HOPE** TO HAVE UP TOMORROW.


	11. Breaking the news

Chapter 11: Breaking the news

The next week…

**Donna's POV**

So tomorrow I meet Amber's new boyfriend. She seems to really like him. But that's tomorrow, right now, I must continue the task at hand.

"Oooo Baby, that's so nice" John said as I licked his thighs, teasing him. Then making my way to his throbbing member. Now John likes it fast, to get it at once. But I think it's more pleasurable when it's slow. Plus, I felt like teasing him tonight. So I started slow, he went to push my head. I stopped and said, "You don't want me to stop anymore, do you?"

"Mmmm. No, don't stop" he knows he loves it.

"Then keep that hand away" I smiled and 10 minutes later finished up my job. "Now see, that felt better than your way, didn't it?"

"Oh yes it did Baby. New rule, do it like that ALL of the time. OK now, you hop up here, it's my turn to please you"

"Alrighty then" I said and laid down on the bed. Mmmm, have you ever noticed that John has a big tongue? Well it comes in handy. In the middle he stops and says "Baby, I'm very happy that you got that WWE contract"

"Thanks, I'm happy too. But you're rule, don't stop in the middle" I said then he finished up. "OK, now get your fine ass back on this bed, I wanna go for a ride" I smiled

"I bet you do, just a sec" he said and grabbed for a condom.

"Oh fine"

"Baby, now is not the time in our careers, you know that. I want kids just as bad as you do, but you just got signed and I'm the champ" he said as he put it on.

"I know I know. Now prove to me why you're the champ" we started, then heard noise from the next room.

"Been a while since we had some competition" John said to me

"Alright, you guys are on" I shouted and eased on to him and went for a ride.

**Amber's POV**

"What was that?" I asked

"Donna and John. Nobody beats them, just stay quiet and if you do say anything, don't use names" Dave told me

"Alright honey" so I was as quite as I could be.

**Donna's POV**

"Johnny, those voices sound familiar" I said as I continued my ride.

"Don't worry about it Baby. We'll find out tomorrow" John said, then I got on my back. As he was thrusting in and out of me as fast as he could. I couldn't help but realize how familiar those voices were. About an hour later, we finished and won of course. Then I got some pj's on.

"No second round tonight?" John asked

"Nope sorry Johnny" I said, then went next door. I knocked on the door and dad answered.

"Hey dad" this was awkward

"Hey honey, what is it?" he shared the awkwardness.

"Ummm, who's in there with you?"

"No one" he panicked

"Dad, you can't make girl noises that good. She sounded really familiar"

He took a deep breath. "You're gonna find out tomorrow anyways. Honey, come here" he said and it was Amber. I didn't know what to say.

"Ummm…You…Her…Ummm…I'm gonna go" I said and went back to the room and plopped on the bed.

"Baby, what's up?"

"Well, you know how I'm supposed to meet Amber's new boyfriend tomorrow?" I didn't know how to take it.

"Ya"

"Well I just did"

"And…" John urged me to continue. He is as anxious as I was.

"And it's my dad"

"Oh" he was taken aback "But she said they were really happy"

"Ya, she did say that. Just let me sleep on this" I said and fell asleep.

**Amber's POV**

"Well she took it better than I thought" I got back into bed

"Ya, we'll just have to see what she says tomorrow" Dave got in next to me.

**John's POV**

The next day…

I came back later that evening from working out and saw Donna sitting Indian style on the end of the bed. I could tell she was thinking.

"Baby, you're not mad at them are you?"

"I don't know"

"It can't be the age difference cause there is 10 years between us. So we don't have too much room to say anything"

"No, I know it's not that. It's just weird. How could you think of your best friends' dad or your daughters' best friend like that?"

"Remember what you thought about Dave before you knew he was your dad?" I tried to make her understand some.

"Oh god Johnny, don't remind me"

"I know it's weird but I have noticed that in the past month, your dad has been happier than normal"

"I know, Amber has been too. I am happy for both of them. I'm just gonna have to get used to it"

"OK, come on Baby. Let's go over there and tell them that, so they don't worry" I told her. So we went next door…

"Dad, Amber; I'm sorry how I acted yesterday. I'm really happy for you guys" Donna told them, then gave them both hugs.

"Thanks, that means a lot" Amber said. Then there was some silence.

"So let's go out" I said and we left, but first we called Randy and Kim to come with us. I guess you shouldn't get Donna, Amber and Kim together drinking, they get wild. I mean they were dancing on the table.

"Girls, I think you should get down" Randy told them

"Ya, you might get hurt" I added

"Fine" they all said as we helped them down. Then the girls decided to go out on the dance floor with each other.

"Guys, that's hot" Dave said, referring to our girls, bumping and grinding with each other. I must agree with him.

"Yes that is. But I want some of that before she decides to stop" Randy said and started dancing with Kim. So Dave and I got up too and went and danced with our girls. That night was great. Dave, Randy and I didn't drink a lot but Amber, Kim and Donna drank a little too much. Once we got to the limo, the girls started getting goofy.

"You know what Johnny, I think Kimmy is right" Donna said

"About what Baby?" I asked her

"You do look like a monkey. But a very hot monkey, make all the girl monkey go ooo ooo ooo ah ah ah" Donna said sounding like a monkey, then the girls laughed.

"Did you guys know that there is a reason why they call Dave 'The Animal'?" Amber said as the girls hooted and howled.

"Wait… Ewww. That's my dad your talking about" Donna said, then it was us guys' turn to laugh.

"Oh really? Well I killed 'The Legend Killer' the other night. If you know what I mean" Kim said, then Dave and I looked at Randy with wide eyes.

"She's right" Randy confirmed, then we all laughed.

"I'll tell ya'll what. The champ is here!" Donna said and pointed to my crotch and the girls laughed again. I told you they drank too much. We each had to practically carry the girls up to the rooms.

Donna started jumping on the bed, but I was tired. "Baby, get down" I told her

"Come on Johnny, I wanna wrestle ya. Get your fine ass up here"

"Baby, I'm tired. Please get down" I gave her the sad puppy dog look.

"OK fine, party pooper" she sat down on the bed. "Maybe I shouldn't have jumped on the bed" she said then ran to the bathroom and threw up. I ran to the bathroom door and let her go for a little bit. Then I kneeled down next to her and rubbed her back.

"Baby, you OK?" I asked

"Ya, I'm alright. Just help me to bed please Johnny" she said. So I carried her to bed and she pretty much passed out as soon as her head hit the pillow. So I covered her up and kissed her goodnight, then got into bed next to her. Overall, it was a great night. We all had a lot of fun.

A/N: WILD NIGHT, HUH? I CAN'T WAIT FOR NIGHTS LIKE THAT... OUT WITH FRIENDS HAVING A GREAT TIME, WITH GUYS :P I WILL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP WITHIN A WEEK


	12. A couple years later

Chapter 12: A couple years later

A/N: I'M GONNA SKIP AHEAD AWAYS CAUSE FOR THE THINGS THAT ARE GONNA HAPPEN, IT WOULD BE TOO SOON :S

Donna and John had gotten married. Both Earl and Dave gave Donna away. Dave was John's best man and Randy and Rob were his groomsmen. Amber was Donna's maid of honor and Kim and Amy were her bridesmaids. The ring bearer was John's little 5 year old cousin William, he looked so cute. And the flower girl was Kim's little 4 year old sister Brooklyn, she was adorable. The wedding was beautiful and the reception was a blast. Donna and John went on their honeymoon in the Bahamas. They had a GREAT time. The scenes were beautiful although they didn't see too much outside of the hotel room. :P

**Rob's POV**

OK, John's been one of my best friends for the past 5 years but it's still surreal that John Cena is my brother in law. That's awesome. But I am wondering why Anthony didn't come to the wedding. He's been my best friend since kindergarten and he's been like a brother to Donna for the longest time. I mean, she calls him 'bro'. So I decided to stop by and see him.

"Hey Anthony, what's up?"

"Nothin much" he seemed sad or something

"We missed you at the wedding. Donna was disappointed that you didn't come"

"I had a family thing"

"Dude, don't even. Your mom, dad and brother made it. You didn't have a family thing. What's up with you man?" I was a little worried about him.

"No, I can't say" Anthony told me

"Yes you can, you can tell me anything. You always have"

"OK… I'm in love" he told me

"That's great man. Who…" I said before he cut me off.

"It's your sister"

"Ummm… OK. Since when?" I didn't know what to say.

"For a long time. Since high school" he confessed

"Dude, you should have told me then. Cause she used to like you too. Kim and Amber used to tease her about it"

"Really?" he was amazed

"Ya dude. But she's in love with John, she married him. She wants to have kids with him"

"But I could change that right?" he smiled. He better not.

"Anthony, if you do anything to fuck up their marriage. I swear man, I will kick your ass, then I will never speak to you again" I said seriously cause I have never seen Donna happier then when she is with John… Besides when she used to hang out with Anthony. But that's beside the point.

"OK, I wont" Anthony said, but for some reason, I didn't want to believe him. I know how obsessive he can get with girls.

"Alright, cause I'm not bringing you with me for the next couple weeks just for you to do shit that you're gonna regret. I'm bringing you because Donna wanted both of us to come travel with her for a little while. So please don't do anything" I tried to make it clear to him.

"Alright, I won't"

**John's POV**

"Baby, why did you have to invite this Anthony dude to come with Rob?" I'm not too sure about this guy.

"Because he's Rob's best friend, so he has someone to hang with besides us. Besides Anthony is like my brother, he's cool Johnny" Donna said, then gave me a kiss.

"Whatever you say Baby" I said, then I saw Donna run up to Rob and I'm assuming Anthony, through the airport. Then they all walked up to me.

"Hey Monkey, what's up?" Rob said as he shook my hand.

"Nothin much Hippie, how bout you?"

"I'm pretty good" Rob answered

"Johnny, this is my bro; Anthony. Anthony, this is my husband; John" Donna said as we shook hands.

"I'm not really your brother" Anthony stated

"So, you're like one. You might as well be" Donna said and gave him a hug. As she gave him a hug, he gave me this 'look'. Now I really don't know about this guy.

"OK guys, let's go" I said and we left. Now the first day I understood why Donna and Anthony hung out. She hadn't seen him in years. They had some catching up to do. But the whole week together? I was starting to get paranoid.

"Hey Hippie" I said as I walked up to him in the hotel restaurant.

"Hey Monkey, what's up?" he seemed worried about something.

"Dude, what's up with your friend?"

"What do you mean?" I could tell he was avoiding it cause he wouldn't look right at me.

"Come on man, he has a thing for my wife. I can tell" I said, just cutting to the chase.

"I know, he told me the other day and I made the mistake of telling him that she used to like him. But that was a long time ago. I told him that she loves you and all that good stuff. But he seems to think that just cause Donna liked him like 10 years ago, that he still has a chance"

"That pisses me off" I was steamed

"Dude don't, Donna won't do anything. You know she won't. I mean, she want to have kids with you"

"I'm just being paranoid, aren't I?" I felt stupid. I know my wife, she loves me to death, she wouldn't do anything like that.

"Ya, you are. Besides, I told him that if he fucked anything up, that I would kick his ass" Rob was serious

"OK thanks Hippie" I said and walked upstairs to the room and I saw Donna and Anthony talking, Donna's back was facing the way I was coming from, so she didn't see me. Anthony saw me and smiled then kissed her. I almost break into a run, but before I get to them I see Donna pull away and slap him and start bitching him out. I heard the whole thing. I thought I'd let her vent before I stepped in:

"Anthony, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Donna yelled

"I'm in love with you"

"But I'm married to John"

"I know you like me" he stated

"Ya, like a brother"

"No, more than a brother"

"Ya like 10 years ago"

"You know you still want his" he smirked

"You're right, I do. Come here" Donna said and I was shocked. A million emotions went through me. But then I saw Anthony lean in for another kiss but then Donna hauled off and punched him in the eye. That's my girl.

"I thought you said you did" he said holding his eye

"Ya, I want this friendship between us to be over. I trusted you" she was appalled that he would do something like that.

"But…" he tried to say

Then I came up behind Donna and said "I believe she wants you to go, unless you want me to even up the other side of your face. Although I'm sure Donna can do that herself" I smiled at her

"Yes sir I can" she smiled back "Now please Anthony, leave me alone" she said as he turned and walked away.

"Fuckin tease" he said and she started going towards him but I stopped her.

"Baby, calm down. Let's go back to the room" I suggested

"OK OK, let's go before I kill him" she we went into the room. I got her to cool down.

A/N: OK, NOT TOO MUCH WITH THAT CHAPTER... I AM HOPING THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER. SO IT WILL BE UP WITHIN THE WEEK


	13. A new man

Chapter 13: A new man

A/N: SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR A WHILE. I WAS SICK LAST WEEK AND IN BED MOST OF THE TIME, ON FRIDAY I WENT TO THE 'STAIND, NICKELBACK AND DAUGHTRY' CONCERT DOWN IN INDY AND WHEN I GOT BACK ON SATURDAY I WENT AND GOT 'HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HOLLOWS' AND I FINISHED IT ON MONDAY MORNING. SO I HAVE BEEN KIND OF BUSY. BUT I HAVE UPDATES NOW :P

**Rob's POV**

I went back to the room and saw all of Anthony's stuff gone. I thought I would go ask Donna if she knew anything, since she had been spending all the time with him.

"Hey Bubby, how was your day?" she asked as she opened the door and gave me a hug.

"I had fun today. But where's Anthony?" You should have seen her reaction.

"Don't ever mention that name around me again" she was pissed

"What happened?"

"That asshole came on to me and thought that I still liked him. I told him to leave me alone, then he called me a fuckin tease. He pissed me off. So he left. I didn't want him here"

"Wow, OK. Well do you think we all could go out?"

"Of course, how bout tomorrow cause right now. Ummm, John, well, he needs me" she stated. I knew what that meant.

"OK OK, I got it. I'll leave you guys alone. But could you try to be a little more quiet?"

"Alright Bubby, I'll try. But I can't guarantee anything" she said, then I went back to my room, that was of course next door. I was watching a movie and well, she did say she would try. I didn't want to hear it so I went down to the hotel bar for a little while. When I got down there I saw Ashley crying.

"Hey Ash. What's wrong?" I asked as I sat next to her.

"Matt… He broke up with me" she cried

"Oh Ash, I'm sorry" I said and gave her a hug.

"I really loved him Rob. He said that I wasn't good enough" she cried into my shoulder.

"No, don't believe that. If he can't see how beautiful and special you are then he doesn't deserve you. You deserve better than him. The right guy will come along for you" I comforted her

"Thanks Rob, that means a lot"

**Kim's POV**

The next day…

"You know, I actually thought that Ash and Matt were gonna be together for a long time" Amy said to me

"Ya, so did I. But he just can't get over you. That's what got in his way of being happy with Ash" I replied

"I know. It's a shame. I got over him a long time ago. I mean, I know that the whole thing was Adam's fault but I didn't help any. But what helped me get over Matt was the way he went about it. It was our personal lives; he didn't have to bring it out in the open like that"

"I agree. But Ash deserves better than that and I know just the person" Donna said, so we went to find Ashley.

"Hey Ames, hey Kimmy, hey Donna" Ashley said

"Hey Ash. Look, we know that you really liked Matt but we know someone that really likes you. So are you up for a blind date tonight?" Donna asked her

"Ummm… sure. Where are we gonna meet at?" Ashley asked

"How about downtown at Clementine's at 8. He will have a rose sitting on the table for you" I explained to her.

"Alright. Thanks guys"

"No problem Ash. Anything for you" Amy said and we left to let her get ready.

**Ashley's POV**

So I walked into Clementine's and I found the rose. I was actually happy at who I saw. He was always good to me. I knew we'd have a good night.

"Hey Rob" I gave him a hug.

"Hey Ash" Wow, he seemed really nervous.

"Don't be so nervous. I didn't know you liked me"

"How can I not? You're beautiful, outgoing, a heart of gold, you're just amazing" Matt never said anything like that.

"Thank you Rob, that's so sweet" I told him

"Well it's true" he replied

Rob's a real nice guy. He made me completely forget about Matt. I'm gonna give him a chance. When I walked back up to my room, Donna was waiting for me.

"So Ash, who was your date?"

"Donna, thank you. Thanks to Amy and Kimmy for setting it up too. You're brother is amazing" I gave her a hug.

"Well I'm glad that you're happy"

A/N: SORRY IT'S SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER BUT I GOT 2 UPDATES FOR 'GREAT FRIENDS' ALSO. HOPEFULLY THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER. I DON'T KNOW WHEN IT WILL BE UP :S


	14. The past has passed

Chapter 14: The past has passed

A couple months later…

**Donna's POV**

OK, now I know that I have only been in WWE for 3 years but in those 3 years I have worked my ass off. So you can imagine how I felt when Vince called me into his office and told me that I was winning the title at WrestleMania. I mean, not only am I winning it but I am winning it on the biggest stage of them all. I couldn't wait to tell Johnny. I went back to the locker room.

"Hey Baby, so what did Vince want?" he asked me and gave me a kiss.

"He was just telling me that I have a match at WrestleMania against Melina" I said casually

"Cool, so is it for the title?"

"Yep"

"Do you win?" he was anxious

I let him linger for a minute. "YES! I win the title at WrestleMania 23 Johnny! Can you believe it?" I exclaimed as he gave me a hug.

"You deserve it Baby. You worked hard"

"Should I tell daddy or just give him tickets and let him find out?"

"I think you should just let him find out" Johnny said, so I called him.

"Hey daddy"

"Hey honey, how are you?" he asked

"I'm good. Are you guys doing anything next month?"

"It depends. What day?"

"April 1st"

"Besides watching the biggest ppv of the year, like usual. No"

"Well how about you guys come and watch it from backstage"

"That would be great honey. And when you say 'you guys' you mean…?" he asked

"I mean you, Rob and even though we haven't talked in years; it would mean a lot to me if mom came too. Could you get her to come please?"

"Ya, I will. Should we just come in the back?"

"Ya, I'll just tell Jimmy to expect you guys. Don't worry, he remembers you"

"Alright honey, we'll see you then"

"OK bye daddy" I said then hung up.

"I'm glad you invited your mom too. You guys shouldn't have gone this long without talking" Johnny told me and gave me a hug.

"I know, I hope she comes"

**Rob's POV**

We were sitting at the table on Monday night, eating supper when dad said "So, you guys wanna go to Mania next month?"

"Well of course I would. It's been a couple months since I've seen everyone. Donna invite us?" I asked

"Ya, backstage. Barb, she said that it would really mean a lot to her if you came too" dad said to mom.

She thought for a minute, I know that she's been wanting to make amends with Donna. "OK, I'll go"

"I wonder why she wants us to go so bad. She didn't invite us last year" I wondered aloud

"I don't know" dad said, then as we were watching RAW we notice that Donna and Melina are starting a feud.

"I know why she wants us there" I said in that sing-song like way.

"Why?" mom asked

"She just started a feud with the Women's Champion, Melina" I replied in that same sing-song way.

"Oh my god… She's gonna win. And I bet she wanted to surprise us. I'm so proud" mom said. I'm glad cause I was starting to wonder.

"This is gonna be awesome" dad added

"Oh and you guys can meet Ashley, she's a great girl" I told them, I have been dating her for 3 months.

"Aren't you a little disturbed that she posed for Playboy?" mom asked

"No, she has a hot body" did I just say that in front of my parents?

"Well true, if you got it, flaunt it" my mom said as dad nodded his head. That was close.

**Donna's POV**

Today is April 1, 2007. Today is WrestleMania 23. Today I win the Women's Championship. I am so nervous. After pacing around the locker room for a little bit I saw Rob, daddy, then mom walk in the room. I went and gave them a hug. "I'm glad you guys could make it. It really means a lot. Especially you mom" I said and gave her a hug.

"Honey, I'm sorry what I said all those years ago. I don't know what came over me. I'm really sorry" mom said to me.

"It's OK; I just want things to go back to the way they were"

"Sounds good to me" she said

"You guys can watch the show in here" I told them. It was still a half an hour before the show started and after they sat down I started pacing nervously again.

"Guys I am going to go pace at gorilla until my match, I'll see ya after wards" I told them

"Good luck" they all said

So I went to pace by gorilla and when anybody would come back through the curtain I would congratulate them on their win.

"Congrats Ken, I can't wait to see you cash it in" I said after the Money in the Bank match. I meant it, I wasn't just a wrestler, I was a fan too.

"Thanks Donna, good luck tonight" he said and gave me a hug.

XxXxX

"Great match Chris, I always love your matches" I told Benoit after he beat MVP.

"Thanks Donna, I can't wait to see yours" he gave me a hug too.

XxXxX

"Sorry Glen, I thought you should have won, but it was still good" I told Kane after his match with Khali.

"Thanks but I heard that 'boring' chant" he replied

"That's cause Khali isn't ready for the big stage like that, he said it himself. It wasn't your fault, don't worry" I consoled him

"Thanks Donna, good luck" he gave me a hug.

XxXxX

"I'm sorry dad, but it's the legacy. Honestly I would have been mad if they had Mark lose cause it would have been a 14 year streak for nothing. But you'll get it back" I told dad after his match with Taker

"I know honey, I agree. One more match until yours" he smiled and gave me a hug.

XxXxX

"Congrats guys, I'm glad you won" I told the ECW Originals (RVD, Sandman, Dreamer, Sabu) after they won their match against the New Breed (Kevin Thorn, Elijah Burke, Marcus CorVon, Matt Striker)

"Thanks Donna" Rob said and they all gave me a hug.

"Now go out there and kick Melina's ass" Sabu said

"OK I will" I told them.

XxXxX

As all the Lumberjills went past me they all wished me luck. Then Melina came up to me before she went out there.

"Look, I don't like you and you don't like me but since I am losing this title, I am glad that I'm losing it to you. You really deserve it"

"Thank you Melina, that means a lot coming from you. Now let's have a kick ass match" I gave her a hug.

Then I walked out there to cheers galore, everybody wanted me to take that title off of Melina. And after a great match, that's what I did. Most of the Lumberjills went to the back with Melina but Lisa, Mickie, Maria and Ashley stayed out there. Ashley grabbed the title and brought it in to me. I started crying, I was so happy I actually won it. They all gave me a hug. Then they put me up on their shoulders and I celebrated with the fans. Then we went to the back and everyone was at gorilla waiting for me; Mom, Daddy, Rob, Amber, Dad, Amy, Kimmy, Randy, Chris, Mark, Glen, Ken, Matt, Jeff, Vince and of course my loving husband. They were all clapping for me and Johnny gave me a hug and kiss and while he was doing that Vince changed the nameplate for me, right there.

"There you go. Now it really is yours" Vince said and handed to me.

"Thank you so much Vince" I gave him a hug.

"You deserve it, have a great night" he told me.

"Thank you guys, but I am gonna go take a shower, I'll see ya'll later" I said to the crowd and I went to take a shower in the girls locker room so my 'main crowd' could go back to Johnny and I's locker room. I got back to our locker room, everyone was looking at my title.

"Let me get a picture of it around your waist" mom said, so I put it around my waist.

"Looks good on ya, Baby" Johnny said

"Now how about both you and John with your belts around your waists" daddy suggested, so we got next to each other and put our arms around each others waist.

"Look at the power couple" dad said and I smiled

"Hey, let me get in between you two, so I have proof of this" Rob said and mom took the picture. They were all so happy for me, they all wanted pictures. Each picture was of me and Johnny, then the others, ones was with the friends (Amber, Kim, Randy, Ashley, Amy) then another was the family (Mom, Daddy, Rob, Dad). It was so surreal.

Then Rob said "Oh, you got a text"

"What did it say?" I asked cause he always used to do that, read my texts.

"I don't know" he answered

"Wow, you didn't read it" so I grabbed my phone and it was from my favorite cousin, I haven't talked to her in years; it said 'CONGRATULATIONS CUZ!!!!! Call me'

"Rob, did you tell Bri that I had a match?" I asked

"No, why?"

"Cause the text was from her, it says congrats. I'm gonna call her, I'm gonna go outside to get some air too" I said then went outside to call her.

"Hey girl, I haven't talked to you in years" I said

"Hey cuz, I know. Congrats" Bri told me again.

"Since when do you watch wrestling?" I asked

"Who says I watch it?"

"Rob said that he didn't tell you I had a match so I can only assume that you watch it"

"True, true" she said, not answering the question.

"So how long?"

"Since you said that you wanted to wrestle. I decided to tune in one night and I got hooked"

"See, it's addictive aint it?" I joked

"Yes it is. I get every ppv and when I saw you win that match, I had to congratulate you"

"Well thank you. But since now I know… Who's your favorite diva?"

"The one and only Miss Donna Shaw" I could tell she was really happy for me.

"It aint Shaw no more cuz" I told her

"What? When did you get married?"

"A couple months ago, I sent you an invite. Did you move?"

"Ya, that's probably why I didn't know. So who's the lucky man?"

"First I gotta ask you, who is your favorite wrestler?"

"Well I would have to say; pretty much the same ones that you thought. The Animal and The Champ"

"Alright, one of those men that you named is my real dad and the other one is my hubby" I stated, there has been no better moment in my life than right now.

She screamed and she's not the type to scream. "Dave is your dad and John is your husband?" she asked for confirmation.

"Yes ma'am" I answered

"Dude, what else have I missed out on?"

"Well Amber is dating Dave, Kim is dating Randy and Rob is dating Ashley"

"Wow" she said

"Would my favorite cousin like to come visit me for a few weeks" I said knowing the answer.

"You damn skippy I would. When can I come?" she was really excited

"Well Smackdown and ECW is in Ft.Wayne on Tuesday, you can come then. I'll come out back and sign autographs and stuff and I will bring you in back with me"

"Alright cuz, I'll see ya then"

"OK love ya like a sis" I replied

"Right back at ya, congrats again"

"Thanks" then I hung up the phone and went back to the locker room and we celebrated my title win and Johnny retaining his. This was the best night of my life so far.

A/N: SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? I PERSONALLY LIKED THIS CHAPTER BUT I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THOUGHT. PLEASE REVIEW :)


	15. Favorite cuz

Chapter 15: Favorite cuz

**Bri's POV**

I had a friend drop me off at the coliseum cause I didn't know how long my car would be there. I didn't want it to get towed. When I got there I saw this chick dressed like Paul Heyman, I remember hearing about her from Donna. So I walked up to her.

"Nikki, right?" I think that's her name.

"Ya, do I know you?" she asked

"No, my cousin told me about you a long time ago" I explained

"Who's your cousin?"

"Donna Shaw, girl with no hair. She used to paint it different colors for the different events"

"Oh ya, the new Women's Champion?" she asked with a big smile on her face.

"Yes ma'am. My name's Bri" I shook her hand

"Well since she's your cousin then I guess you would know. Rumor is that she and John Cena got married a couple months ago"

"Yep, that's true. That means I'm related to John Cena. Wait, technically I'm not really related to Donna anymore" I said, not really expecting her to listen. Cause we just met.

"Why not?" she asked

"Cause we are cousins through our dads"

"OK" Nikki didn't see where the problem was.

"Well a couple years ago Donna found out that Earl, the guy that she thought was her dad, isn't her real dad"

"Then who is?"

"Dave Batista"

"Wow" Nikki was amazed, like I had been.

"Ya" was all I could come up with.

"But you guys grew up together, I'm assuming. And Donna's maiden name is still Shaw. So you guys are related just not by blood" Nikki explained

"Nikki's got a point" Donna said as she walked up right behind me at the gate.

"Damn it Donna, do you always have to do that" I said and glared at her.

"You were always easy to scare. Hey Nikki" Donna replied

"Hey Donna, long time, no see. Congrats on the title and the hubby" Nikki smiled at her.

"Thank you" she said to Nikki, then looked at me "You ready to come back after I sign these autographs?"

"Of course" then Nikki gave me one of those questioning looks. "I'm gonna travel with them for a few weeks"

"Cool, have fun"

"I'm sure she will. Hey Nikki, you want a pic with me?" Donna asked

"Of course. You know, last time we saw each other it was you asking for a picture with me" Nikki said

"Ya well you are a very well known fan. I didn't think that I would actually make it so I got what autographs I could" Donna said then signed the other autographs and I jumped over the gate and waited for Donna to finish. I saw the fans giving me dirty looks. Donna noticed too.

"It's alright guys, she's my cousin. OK" Donna said and then they gave looks like 'oh OK'.

Then we went inside. I shut the door behind me then when I turned around I ran into someone, knocked me on my ass. I looked up and saw Jeff Hardy.

"Walk much?" he asked as he helped me up.

"Ya, sorry about that"

"Jeff, this is my cousin Bri. Bri, this is Jeff Hardy" Donna introduced us.

"Hi" I said

"Nice hair" he commented. This week I have it as a mix of black and green. I was in a DX mood.

"Right back at ya" I said. He had the braids and it was purple and yellow.

"How long you gonna be here?" Jeff asked me

"A few weeks" I answered

"We'll see ya later Jeff" Donna said and dragged me away. "You got a thing for Jeff Hardy" she teased.

"No"

"Bullshit, I aint blind"

"Well he is cute" I admitted

"He is single now, ya know" Donna informed me

"That's great" Then we walked into the locker room and I saw John Cena and Dave Batista, I was speechless.

"Hey dad, hey Johnny. This is my cousin Bri" Donna said and Dave went to shake my hand but I couldn't move. My brain was telling me to shake his hand but nothing was happening. I was just staring at them.

"Yo Bri, you alive?" Donna asked as she waved her hand in front of my face.

"Oh ya, hi Dave" I shook his hand. "Hi John" then I shook his hand.

"I'm assuming you're a fan?" Dave asked

"You guys are my favorites" I told them

"Just like you Baby" John looked at Donna

"What can I say? Great minds think alike" Donna said, then she noticed that I was still a little nervous. "Ease up Bri, they're like family now. Dave's like another uncle and John's like a cousin"

"You can call me Uncle Dave if you want. I don't have any siblings, so it would be nice" Dave explained

"OK, cool" I added

"Oh Bri, you mind staying with Ash tonight?" Donna asked me

"Ash who?"

"Ashley Masarro" she answered

"Oh ya, that's just fine" Wow, I get to stay with one of my favorite diva's. And if her relationship with Rob works out then she would be like a cousin too. The people I watch every week are gonna be like a second family. "Hey, you mind if I just walk around. You know, check things out?"

"Sure, just call me if you need me alright" Donna said

"OK. See ya" I went and walked around and met a bunch of people. I was told that since Mania was this past weekend, even though it's SD/ECW taping tonight; everyone is there. I was glad that I had my camera. I got a group picture with all the divas; I was able to get a group picture with all the champions. I got pictures with a bunch of different tag teams also. This day is awesome. And it's not even over yet. I continued walking around until I found the room I was looking for. I stopped in front of the room of who I believe is the best technical wrestler in the business. I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" I heard from the other side.

"Ummm, a fan" I answered; I knew he wouldn't know my name.

"Come on in" he said. So I opened the door. I walked in and he shook my hand "Hi" he greeted.

"Chris Benoit. It is an honor to meet you. You are perhaps the best wrestler in this business" I told him.

"Why thank you. Not to sound mean but how did you get back here?"

"I'm not just a fan. My name is Bri. Donna is my cousin. I'm gonna be spending the next few weeks with her and I've just been walking around meeting and talking with people and I just had to meet you. You are just amazing in that ring"

"Thank you Bri. Did you want a picture?" he noticed my camera

"Could we?"

"Of course. Anything for a fan" So I got a picture with him.

"Chris, could I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Well I don't want to burden you with my problems but you seem like the type to help people out"

"No problem, go ahead. Ask away, I don't mind"

"Well, how long have you known Donna?" I asked him

"Since she got here. She did the same thing you're doing. When she found out Dave was her dad she went around meeting everyone cause she knew she'd be here a lot and what do ya know. Now she's the Women's Champ, and she deserves it. Her and I talk a lot. She's become like a niece to me over the years" he explained to me.

"Well do you think she's changed?"

"From the girl I first met and the woman she is now? Ya, but not in a bad way. Why?"

"Well I was talking with Melina earlier and…"

"There's your problem right there honey. Don't talk to Melina, I don't know why but Melina hasn't liked Donna ever since she got here. Before she joined the company. She's gonna tell you a bunch of shit, just to get to you"

"Why would she do that?"

"I have no idea. Just try to stay away from Melina, alright" he patted me on the shoulder.

"OK thanks Chris"

"Anytime Bri, anytime. Hey can I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure, anything"

"Well next week I'll have Daniel with me, could you keep an eye on him while I have my match?"

"No problem Chris. Here is my number, just call me when you need me" I gave him my number.

"Thanks Bri" he gave me a hug.

"Anytime Chris, anytime" I smiled and left the room. Chris is awesome. These people are amazing, I don't see why people think that heels all act like their characters. Cause they don't, well except for Melina. I'm gonna love these next few weeks. I might just stay longer.

A/N: WHAT DO YOU THINK, I THOUGHT I WOULD INTRODUCE A NEW CHARCTER, WHICH WILL EVENTUALLY INCORPORATE INTO HOW I FEEL ABOUT THE WHOLE BENOIT THING :S


	16. Fun and a date

Chapter 16: Fun and a date

**Donna's POV**

"Hey cuz, Chris just called; he wants me to go watch Daniel while he's out there. You wanna come with me?" Bri asked me

"Of course. That kid is a sweetheart" I said and we went down to Chris' locker room. As soon as we walked in Daniel came running up to me. "Donna!" he shouted and jumped into my arms.

"Hey Daniel buddy, how have you been?" I asked as he gave me a hug.

"Good. I saw you win the title, congratulations" he said as I put him down.

"Thank you buddy. Hey, this is my cousin Bri, she's gonna watch you too"

"Hi Daniel" Bri said and waved at him.

"Hi" he said, he was shy and ran to his dad.

"Are you gonna be shy?" Chris asked as Daniel stood behind him. "Danny. I'll be back in about half an hour, be good for Donna and Bri, OK"

"OK daddy" Daniel said and gave Chris a hug, then Chris left for his match.

"What do you want to do Daniel?" Bri asked, he didn't say anything.

"Hey Buddy, she won't bite. You don't have to be shy. You wanna go see Uncle Oscar (Rey)?" I asked and he shook his head. On the way down there a stagehand told me that they needed me for a promo. "Daniel, be good for Bri OK. Remember, you don't have to be so shy" I told him

"OK Donna" he gave me a hug. Then I went to do my promo. 15 minutes later I got back to Chris' locker room.

"Hey Buddy, where you good for Bri?" I asked him

"Ya, I like Bri. She's nice"

"See, I told you that she doesn't bite. But I do" I said then ran after him around the room. He ran to Bri and jumped into her arms.

"Bri, save me" he said

"Put your fingers up like this and make an 'X' and she can't get to you" Bri said, so Daniel made an 'X' with his index fingers and when I got near him I acted like it was killing me. I withered onto the floor, then laid there as if I was dead.

"Is she dead?" I heard Daniel ask

"I don't know. Go check her" Bri told him. So Daniel jumped down, walked over to me and shook my shoulder.

Then I grabbed him and yelled "Ah!" I scared him and got up. We went into the hallway with me holding his arms and Bri holding his legs.

"So who can we get to take care of you?" I said as he was squirming around.

"I think Mark could" Bri suggested

"Ooo yah, I think the Undertaker could do it" I said

"Nooo" Daniel shouted. We made our way to Mark's room. "Oh Mark" Bri and I shouted loud enough for him to hear us behind the door. He opened the door and saw Daniel wiggling around in me and Bri's arms.

"Do we have a trouble maker here?" he asked then started tickling Daniel. Then he saw Kennedy walking by.

"Ken, help!" Daniel said

"I'm comin little buddy" Ken said and we let him grab Daniel away from us.

"Ken, you took away all the fun" Bri said, pretending to pout.

"I can't let anybody hurt my little buddy" Ken said and hugged Daniel.

"I'm OK Ken. They didn't hurt me. They just tickled me" he smiled, satisfied that he had 'outsmarted' Ken.

"Alright Buddy, we gotta go. You're dad's probably worried. Tell the guys, thanks" I said

"Thanks for playing with me guys" Daniel said and gave them hugs and we took him back to Chris.

"I had fun daddy. Bri doesn't bite" Daniel said as Chris laughed

"That's good. Thanks guys" Chris said as he went to his bag to give us some money.

"Don't worry about it Chris we only had him for an hour, besides he was an angel. You can call us anytime" Bri told him. Then we went back to our locker room after Daniel gave us hugs.

On the way there we ran into someone. "Hey Donna, Hey Bri"

"Hey Jeff" we both said

"Ummm… Bri, are you doing anything tonight?" Jeff asked

"No, why?" Bri answered

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight."

"Just you and me?" Bri asked

"That's what I was hoping" Jeff smiled

"I would love to"

"Sweet. Alright, I'll pick you up at 8"

"OK, I'll see ya then" Bri said as her and I walked away. Then we walked into the room.

"Ooo. Bri's got a date with Jeff Hardy" I said and dad was the only other one in the room.

"Jeff Hardy?" dad asked

"Ya dad, he's a good guy" I said

"Ya, whatever" dad said and left.

"What was that about?" Bri asked

"I have no idea. Let's go back and get you ready for your date with the Charismatic Enigma" I said to her

"He hasn't been called that since TNA" Bri said as we walked out of the arena.

"I know, right" I said as we got into my rental.

"I've always wanted to know, what do you guys think of TNA anyways?" Bri asked

"It's a mixed feeling. I love TNA, I will always choose WWE but I personally think TNA is awesome as well. Others agree with me and some others hate the competition. I don't know what Vince thinks but I'm sure someone knows what he thinks" I said as we got into the hotel room.

"OK, I'm gonna go take a shower, I'll be out shortly" Bri said, then I grabbed two boxes from her bag and tossed them to her.

"Here, these are the same color as Jeff's is right now, orange and blue. Same color hair, it would be cute" I told her. So she dyed her hair. She came out of the bathroom and she looked good. Just then there was a knock on the door. It was Jeff. I let him in and what do ya know, we noticed that he had the same idea in mind that I did. He died his hair the same color that Bri had hers today, which was red and black.

"Bri, you look hot" Jeff commented

"Jeff, I'm just wearing an old Hardy Boyz shirt and baggy pants" (although the shirt was tight enough to show the curves of her upper body)

"So, you look hot in anything" Jeff said and I just looked at Bri and smiled.

"Well thanks"

"You guys have fun and Jeff, bring my cousin back safe" I told them

"Don't worry Donna, I will" Jeff said and they left. 5 hours later Bri got back and was just smiling the biggest smile I had seen.

"So you had a good time, I take it" I said

"Oh ya. I'm going out with him again tomorrow" she informed me.

"I'm glad you had fun" then I went back to sleep.

A/N: GOOD CHAPTER? PLEASE REVIEW. TO THOSE OF YOU THAT READ MY OTHER STORIES TOO, I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED THOSE LATELY. I WILL UPDATE ATLEAST ONE CHAPTER OF EACH OF THE OTHER 2 STORIES BEFORE I UPDATE THIS ONE AGAIN, WHICH SHOULDN'T TAKE TOO LONG.


	17. Kim's Problem

Chapter 17: Kim's Problem

**Kim's POV**

"Why does she keep doing that?" I asked Randy as I sat on our bed in the hotel room.

"Why does who keep doing what honey?" Randy said as he laid down next to where I was sitting.

"Donna, she keeps bringing people here"

"Your point…"

"My point is…I haven't gotten to spend like any time with her"

"So, they're all really cool people. She brought Amber and she's cool and now she's with Dave and they're happy together. Rob's her brother and he's an awesome friend, plus he makes Ash happy. I haven't gotten to hang with Bri but she seems cool. Sure Anthony wasn't the best guy and that blew up but the best person she brought was you and I'm glad she did cause then I wouldn't have been able to do this…" Randy said and got down on one knee and held out the velvet box with a diamond engagement ring in it. "Kimmy, you know I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Randy asked and I fainted.

"Kimmy Kimmy, wake up honey" I heard, then I sat up.

"So I take that as a yes?" he said and gave me that famous smirk of his.

"Of course I will. I love you" I said, then gave him a hug and a kiss. As he put the ring on my finger.

"That's just fantastic" Randy said and gave me a kiss, like he was seeing who could kiss better.

"Yes it is" I said and then gave him a passionate kiss that even made me tingle. Then I looked at him with one of those 'beat that' smiles.

"Alrighty then" he said and took off his shirt and did his pose. So I took off my shirt AND my pants and did his pose too. So then he just stripped down naked, in all his glory. I just smiled as he said "I win"

Then I responded "The game aint over yet buddy" then I got on my knees and started killing the Legend Killer, if you know what I mean. I did what Donna suggested to me once, I went slowly. And sure enough 10 minutes later as he cums and yells "YOU WIN!"

I smiled and said "I told you the game wasn't over yet. But it is now because you just said I won" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"No. You see, that was just round one. If you take the rest of those clothes off then I can guarantee you that I will win round number 2" he stated as he landed back first onto the bed.

"Alright, let's test your theory" I said and stripped the rest of the way down. "Now what do I do" I asked innocently

"You hop up here" he said and motioned for me to get on top of him.

So I complied and eased him into me and just sat there. "Now what?" I teased

"You're gonna make me do all the work?" he asked

"You said you are gonna win round number 2. Round number 1, you just had to stand there. So I figured, it only fair that I don't have to do anything for round 2" I smiled

"Alright then, you get on your back. And I'll do the same thing you did" so I got on my back and he pleased me just as I did to him and I must say, I do like this whole, taking our time thing. Randy is so competitive, cause after 20 minutes I came and almost out of breath I said "OK OK, you win this round. Down to one more round"

"How about round 3 be a group effort" Randy suggested

"Alright, sounds good to me" I said, but I am not letting him win. Then I got on top of him and we just went at it. He obviously wasn't gonna let me win either, but that's too bad for him. Cause this time was like an endurance thing. Randy was getting tired, so I pushed him back onto his back after we had switched positions half an hour ago and I just continued on him. After about another half hour, I had wore him out. "OK OK OK, you win you win" he said

"I told you I would" I stated as I got off and laid next to him and gave him a kiss. "I love you Randall Keith Orton"

"And I love you Kimberly Tonja Irene Free" he said and gave me a kiss and we fell asleep in each others arms.

The next day…

**Donna's POV**

John and I were down at the pool. John was doing tricks off the diving board as I was laying at one of the chair things (A/N: SORRY I CAN'T THINK OF THE NAME OF THEM) reading Harry Potter and The Deathly Hollows. Then John came up next to me and said "Baby, come in the pool, you haven't put that book down since you got it last night"

"But it's a good book" I whined. Then he marked my page, set the book down next to me and picked me up and walked to the pool.

"Johnny, put me down" I said, trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

"Alright" he said and threw me into the pool.

"You ass, now help me out" I said and reached my arm up.

"OK" he said and reached down, then I pulled him in.

"Booyah" I said

"Oh, it's gonna be that way, is it?" he asked

"Ya it is" I answered. Then he swam over to me picked me up and FU'ed me back into the water.

I stood back up and asked "Oh ya?"

"Ya" he smirked. So I picked him up and Batista bombed him back into the water. "Batista bomb beats the FU any day of the week" I informed him.

"I don't think so, you just have to side with your dad" he argued

"No, he could beat you and it will only be a matter of time before he does" I smiled back

"She's got a point John. Dave could kick your ass" Randy said as he walked into the room.

"Oh shut it Randy. Didn't he already kick your ass?" John asked

"Ya, that's why I said he could kick yours"

"Thank you Randy" I commented

"No problem. Hey Donna, you know you haven't spent very much time with Kimmy lately" Randy informed me

"I know, I really should. She is my best friend"

"Ya and she is really excited to tell you what happened last night" Randy smirked

"What happened?" I asked

"Nope, I'll tell John. But you have to go find out from Kimmy; I told her that I would let her tell you" Randy said and bent down next to the pool and whispered to John what it is. And John smiled at me.

"Oh come on guys, just tell me" I whined

"Nope" they both said

"Fine" I said and hurried out of the pool and grabbed my book. "Johnny, I'll see ya later"

**Randy's POV**

"Congratulations man" John told me

"Thank you. And thank you guys for setting me up with her"

"So how did you do it?" John asked

"Well she was going on about how Donna always brings a bunch of people here to travel with her, then I explained how everybody that she has brought are all really cool people…"

"Except that fuckin Anthony dude, I hate him"

"Except for Anthony. Then I said 'And she brought you here and if she hadn't done that then I wouldn't have been able to do this…' then I proposed" I explained

"That's awesome man"

**Donna's POV**

And I ran out of there and to Kim and Randy's room. Still in just my bathing suit and a towel. I pounded on the door.

"DJ, what the hell" Kim said and I pushed myself into her room.

"John and I were goofing off at the pool; Randy came down and said that you were excited to tell me something. I asked him to tell me and he wouldn't. He told John and then they still wouldn't tell me. So I got out and came up here as soon as I could. So what happened last night?" I explained

"Remember when you said that we should try taking it slow?"

"Ya" I answered

"Well it works great" she smiled

"Told ya. But that can't be the reason I ran up here"

"Nope" Kim said and showed me the ring.

Then I hugged her. "Oh Kimmy, that's fantastic. I'm happy for you. So who's gonna be the maid of honor?" I asked

"I don't know, I don't really know anyone worthy enough"

"Oh OK" I was kinda sad; I figured she would choose me.

"Kidding, you are" she hugged me.

"Alright, come on. Get your suit on. Let's spend the day at the pool together" I suggested

"OK, just a minute" she said and got ready. By the time we got back down there John and Randy were gone. So it was just me and Kim, getting caught up from the past few weeks.

"Oh, did you hear that Jeff and Bri are dating?" I asked her

"When did that happen?" Kim asked

"Couple days ago. But for some reason dad don't seem to like Jeff"

"Why not?"

"I have no idea; I haven't gotten around to asking him yet"

"Well come on. Where is he now?"

"Probably in his hotel room" I said then we got out and made our way up to our rooms. On our way up there we saw Dave yelling at Bri.

"I told you that I didn't want you seeing him" Dave yelled

"Why not, Uncle Dave?" Bri said the 'uncle' with sarcasm.

"I have my own damn reasons"

"Dave, she is 23 years old she lives on her own house. She can choose who she dates" Jeff argued

"Ya, she can. Anybody but you" Dave said then left for his room as Bri cried and Jeff hugged her.

"Hey cuz, what's his problem?" I walked up to them.

"I don't know. Just over the past few weeks I had gotten real close with him, I was actually calling him Uncle Dave. For some reason he doesn't like Jeff. But I told him that I was gonna date Jeff whether he liked it or not and as you saw, he didn't quite like that" Bri explained

"Alright, just you two go out tonight and don't worry about it. Kimmy and I will deal with it" I told her and gave her a hug.

"Thanks cuz" she said and they went back to Jeff's room.

"You think we should change? This could take a while" Kim suggested

"Ya, let's go do that. Meet back out here" I said and went back to Johnny and I's room. He and Randy were sitting there playing Mario Bros.

"Hey Baby, you have fun today?" Johnny asked

"Sure did. But the day's not over. Congrats Randy, you know you really make her happy?"

"Well she makes me happy too, that's why I did it" Randy said and came over and gave me a hug.

"What was that for?" I asked

"Thank you for introducing me to her"

"No problem man. You guys deserve each other" I said then went into the bathroom and got dressed. Then walked to the door.

"Now where are you going?" Johnny asked

"Didn't you hear all that yelling out there?" I asked. How could he not, it was right outside of the door.

"Ya, but we didn't want to snoop" Randy answered

"Basically dad doesn't want Bri dating Jeff and no one knows why. He yelled at Bri and got her crying. So I told Bri and Jeff to go out and have fun tonight and Kimmy and I would deal with it. So you guys can continue to play Mario" I said and was about to leave but turned around and said "You know, if you push down on that second brick then you get behind everything, go further along then you come upon a whistle and it lets you jump to another world" I smiled and left

"You see Randy?" Kim asked

"Ya, he's in there playing Mario with Johnny" I said then we went and knocked on dad's door.

"What?!" he shouted

"Dad, let us in. It's just me and Kimmy" I said, then he opened the door.

"Come on in" he said and stepped aside.

"We gotta ask you somethin Dave" Kim said as we sat down on his bed.

"What?" he asked like he knew what we were gonna say.

"Why do you hate Jeff so much?" I asked

"Do you know why his last relationship ended?" Dave asked

"With Beth?" Kim asked

"Ya"

"Ya, she couldn't take him traveling all the time" I answered

"No, that's what he told you guys. I know different, cause I'm the one that caught him"

"What?" Kim and I asked

"Ya, I walked into the big locker room that a bunch of the guys share and I saw him having an affair with Kristal"

"You're kidding?" I asked

"No. And Bri is like a niece to me now and I don't want that to happen to her"

"OK, now we see why you were mad" Kim said

"How about Kim and I find out about this whole thing cause I don't know about you but Jeff doesn't seem like the person to do that. We'll see ya later dad" I said and Kim and I left.

"I'm right with ya; I wanna know what really happened. Cause Jeff wouldn't do that" Kim said as we walked out to the rental. I had text Bri and found out what club they were at.

A/N: OK THAT WAS THE LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR. DID YOU LIKE IT? OBVIOUSLY THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE KIM AND DONNA FINDING OUT WHAT HAPPENED. AND MORE :D


	18. What's up & No way

Chapter 18: What's up & No way

**Donna's POV**

Kim and I walked around the club and we eventually found Bri and Jeff sitting at a table.

"Hey Jeff, can DJ and I talk to you for a sec?" Kim said as her and I stood at the end of the table.

"Ya, sure" Jeff said as he stayed seated.

"Ummm, you might want to come with us" I suggested

"No, there are no secrets between Bri and I. Whatever it is, you can say in front of her too" Jeff said casually

Kim and I looked at each other and both said "OK"

"Jeff, why did you and Beth split?" I asked as Kim and I sat across from the couple.

"She couldn't take me traveling all the time. I told you that already"

"Ya that's what you said. But Dave told us differently" Kim informed him

"Oh" was all Jeff said

"So it's true?!" I asked, still shocked at what I heard.

"Well…ummm… Ya" he said looking down at the table

"What the hell Jeff? That's why Dave doesn't want you with Bri" Kim said obviously

"Jeff, what are they talking about?" Bri asked

"Tell my cousin or **I** will forbid you to see her" I said in a serious tone.

"But I wouldn't do that to her. She's different than Beth. Besides, I only did that cause she did it to me. Plus, I didn't even like the other chick"

"That's good to know that you wouldn't do that to Bri. But you still need to tell her" Kim said

"What the hell is going on?!" Bri slammed her hand on the table to get Jeff's attention.

"OK, the real reason Beth and I broke up was cause I cheated on her but it was only to get back at her cause she cheated on me"

"That still doesn't make it right Jeff. Who was it with?"

"I know. I know it doesn't. But I would never do that to you. I love you" Jeff said as he held Bri's hands in his own.

"That's nice to know, and I love you too. But who was it?"

"Kristal" Jeff confessed

"Kristal Marshal?" Bri asked. She never liked her.

"Ya"

"But that was before he got with you" I told her

"Ya Bri, him and Beth split like 3 months ago" Kim added

"I don't care about that. How do I know that you wouldn't do that to me?" Bri was concerned

"Because Bri, I love you" Jeff said and Bri got up and left but we followed her out the door. "Bri!" Jeff shouted down the sidewalk but she kept walking.

"I'll go talk with her, you stay here with Jeff" I told Kim then ran down to Bri.

"Hey cuz, come on. I didn't mean for you guys to get in a fight. I just thought you should know about it. I'm sorry" I apologized

"No, I would have told you too. I just don't know what to think" Bri said. There were a couple minutes of silence.

"How are my favorite girls?" Chris asked as he walked up behind us and put his arms around us both.

"Oh hey Chris" Bri said sadly

"What's up Bri?" Chris asked, concerned

"Well…" then I explained it.

"Well Bribee, that was the past. He says he loves you and you love him. Jeff wouldn't do that to you. I know he wouldn't" Chris confirmed

Bri thought for a minute and realized that Chris is right and that she was just over reacting. "Thank you Chris" Bri gave him a hug.

"No problem" he said happily

"What are you so happy about?" I asked him

"In 2 days I win the ECW title and tonight I am going home to see the family" he answered

"Congratulations" Bri and I said

"So are Daniel and Nancy coming on Sunday?" Bri asked

"No, they are coming back with me on Saturday. They always come to the ppv's and especially this one since I'm winning a title" Chris said as we got into the hotel.

"Have a great night Chris, we'll see you tomorrow" I said as Bri and I gave him a hug.

"I will, you guys have a great night too. See ya later" he said as we stepped out of the elevator.

"You know, I love Chris. He's a great man. Always there when you need him" I commented

"I love him too. I can't wait to see him win the title" Bri said as we walked into her and Jeff's room and we saw Jeff sitting on the bed. He must have driven back.

"Remember what Chris said" I told her and left them alone.

**Bri's POV**

"Look Jeff, I'm sorry how I reacted. I know you would never do that to me. It just threw me off cause you know how much I hate Kristal" I said and gave him a kiss.

"I know you do. That's why I didn't want to tell you. Just curious but why do you hate her so much?" Jeff asked me

"Because I never did a thing to her and yet she has been a total bitch to me since I got here"

"Well that's Kristal for ya. Now just come here and lay in bed. You look tired" he said as he patted the spot on the bed next to him.

"Alright Jeffy" I said and jumped onto the bed next to him. Soon after I fell asleep. Jeff woke me up the next morning saying "Honey wake up. We overslept, I need to get to the arena" So we both hurried up and went to the arena.

"I have to go talk to Matt. I'll catch up with ya later" Jeff told me

"OK, I'll be with Donna" I said and gave him a kiss. Then I walked to Donna and John's locker room. "Hey Donna, hey John" I said as I walked in.

"Hey cuz" Donna replied

"Hey Bri" John added

"Have you seen Chris and Nancy yet? I wanna see Daniel" I asked

"No, I've looked for them multiple times" Donna answered

"Oh, didn't you hear? Chris called JR and said that Nancy and Daniel are sick. So they won't make it tonight. But they'll be here tomorrow" John stated

"I hope they're OK. Should we call him and check?" I suggested

"No, if they're sick then Chris is too busy taking care of them" Donna said

The next day…

**Donna's POV**

"I wonder how sick they are for Chris to miss this ppv." I asked Bri

"I don't know. I'm kinda worried though" she responded. Just then I heard both of our phones going off. We got a text at the same time.

"It's from Chris" we both said at the same time and smiled. I read it and it just said what his address was.

"Does yours just have his address?" Bri asked me

"Ya, that's weird" I said. Then we went down to see Chavo.

"Hey Chavo, did you get a text from Chris?" Bri asked him

"Ya, it's really weird though" he answered

"What's yours say?" I asked

"It says the side doors are unlocked and the dogs are in the pool area. I take it you got one too"

"Ya, we both got the same one. It just says his address. Should we tell Vince?" Bri suggested, since nobody had heard from Chris yet.

"Ya, we should" Chavo said, so the 3 of us went and told Vince about it. We didn't expect him to do anything. We didn't know what to do either. But Vince sent someone on a plane to fly out and check on Chris.

"If you find anything else out, let me know" Chavo said as we came out of Vince's office.

"We will Chavo" I said and we went back to the locker room.

The next morning I woke up late. It would have been later but my phone kept going off. It was Bri. "Hey cuz, what's…?" I started to say

"Turn on CNN. Jeff already left and I wanna know if I am seeing things" she said all panicky.

So I did and it was saying that Chris, Nancy and Daniel Benoit were found dead in their home. I started to cry. "No you're not seeing things. I'm gonna get ready and leave to the arena. Johnny already left too. You comin?"

"Ya"

"Come on over now. I'll be ready by the time you get over here" I got ready and we left. Once we got to the arena Bri left to find Jeff and I went to find dad and Johnny. I found them and ran up to them and hugged dad, then Johnny and I just let loose. I balled.

"Baby, just let it out. It's OK" Johnny tried to console me.

"Does anybody know what happened yet?" I asked between tears.

"Not yet honey. But Vince cancelled the show. It's gonna be dedicated to the three" dad informed me

"Where's Rob?" I asked. Cause I knew he was around here somewhere, he had been traveling with Ash lately.

"I saw him walking around earlier. He said he was looking for you" John stated

"Thanks, I'll see you guys later" I said and gave them hugs and went and found Rob in the hallway. I just need to be with my brother now.

"Hey Sis, how ya holding up?" he asked as he gave me a hug.

"I'm OK. I'll be alright" I said as I leaned against the wall. Then I just slid down to the floor and started balling again. Rob sat next to me and he let me cry into his shoulder.

"It's alright Sis. Now he's up there with Eddie" that made me cry even more.

**Rob's POV**

Donna and I have had a lot of family die. This is how it always went. I would console her by just being there and letting her cry into my shoulder.

"Who would want to kill any of them?" she cried

"I don't know" was all I could say, cause I really didn't know.

"Especially a 7 year old kid" she added

"I don't know. What makes you think they were killed?" I asked

"Because nobody knows what happened. If it was a fire or something, then they would have said so"

"True" I said and she continued crying. We sat there for hours. She had eventually stopped crying and she just sat there staring into space; not knowing what to say or do. She eventually fell asleep. I picked her up and carried her to my car and I took her back to Ash and I's room. I called Ash and explained it to her, so she was gonna stay with Maria for the night. Then I called John.

"Hey where's Donna?" was the first thing he said

"Don't worry. I have her here in my room. I'll send her over when she wakes up in the morning. This is how she usually deals with things like this. She just spends the day with me and falls asleep and stays in my room" I explained to him.

"Alright but ummm, I think you should turn on to CNN" he said and I turned the tv down as low as I could so I could still hear it and not wake up Donna. It was calling it a double murder-suicide. "Oh my god" I said, I couldn't believe it.

"Ya, they fuckin think Chris killed Nancy, then Daniel, then hung himself. It's bullshit" John was pissed

"There's no way. In that case, sorry. I don't know if Donna will go back to your room tomorrow. It would be best if I told her. I'll wait til she gets up. She will either end up spending the day with me again or she'll be with Bri, considering how close they were to Chris" I told John

"Alright, thanks man"

"No problem" I said and hung up. I got into bed, like I usually did and let Donna wrap her arm around me. I fell asleep with the tv on. (A/N: I HOPE THAT DOESN'T SOUND BAD. A GIRL JUST NEEDS HER BROTHER'S COMPANY IN CERTAIN SITUATIONS)

I woke up and saw Donna sitting on the edge of the bed watching the tv. "Hey Sis"

"You see this fuckin bullshit?" she yelled. I think she knows.

"Ya, I know"

"How do they even come to that conclusion?"

"Because two people are dead and one was hung"

"You know how easy it would be to make it look like someone hung themselves. Pretty fuckin easy" then she went to the door.

"Bri?" I asked

"Ya" then she slammed the door behind her. I text John just to let him know where she was at.

**Donna's POV**

I pounded on Bri and Jeff's room. Bri let me in and her eyes were still red. She didn't know yet. So I walked over and turned the tv on.

"Look at this" I said as she watched in shock. I saw her turn angry.

"You know how easy…" Bri started to say.

"I know. I wanna know what Vince is gonna do about it. You wanna come?"

"Ya, give me 5 minutes" she got ready and we went to see Vince.

"So what are you gonna do?" Bri asked

"I have to apologize for doing the tribute show"

"That's bullshit Vince. You know he didn't do that" was my response.

"I know he didn't, you guys know he didn't and most of the locker room knows he didn't. But the media don't know. They don't know him like we do. They are gonna stick with saying that he did. And if we want to keep this business going then we need to take everything down that we have of Chris"

"That's not right and you know it" I was pissed

"From a business standpoint, it is. And he most likely won't get inducted into the Hall of Fame either" Vince added

"That's and insult to his legacy" Bri said, she was just as pissed.

"I fuckin hate the media" I stated

"So do I" Vince said, then Bri and I left.

A/N: THIS WAS PRETY MUCH MY WHOLE TAKE ON THE TRAGEDY. AND I WILL TOUCH ON IT MORE. I HAVE SAID BEFORE THAT DONNA IS ME. SO MOST OF HER THOUGHTS IN HERE ARE ME AND MY THOUGHTS. CHRIS WAS…IS MY 3RD FAVORITE WRESTLER, SO I TOOK IT HARD. AND NO I DON'T BELIEVE CHRIS DID IT. I LOVE REVIEWS BUT I DON'T WANT ONES HASSLING ME SAYING THAT HE DID AND CRAP LIKE THAT :S SO AS ALWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW AND FLAMES ARE WELCOME, JUST NOT THOSE ONES


	19. Family Reunion

Chapter 19: Family Reunion

It had been a couple weeks since the Benoit Tragedy and this Saturday is the Shaw Family Reunion. And part of the Shaw family consists of Donna, Rob and Bri. So of course Bri is bringing Jeff; Rob is bringing Ash and Donna is bringing John.

**Donna's POV**

"Hey daddy" I said as he picked up the phone on the third ring.

"Hey honey, what's up?" he asked

"Nothin much. I was wondering… Do you think it would be alright if dad came to the reunion too? He is our family"

"Of course. That's OK"

"Thanks daddy. That's all I needed to know. We'll see you guys tomorrow"

"OK, see ya" daddy said and we hung up.

Then I turned to John as I put my cell back in my pocket. "Dad's in his locker room, right?"

"Ya, he should be" John answered

"Alright, I'll be right back" I said as I went down to see him. I knocked on the door and got no answer. So I just walked in and saw dad and Amber making out. I cleared my throat and that didn't get their attention so I said "Uh-hem" 'clearing my throat' louder, still nothing. "Do you guys always have to be making out?" I asked, finally getting their attention.

"Sorry Donna, your dads' hot" Amber stated

"Well that's nice. But dad, if you want to come to the reunion, you can. It would be a lot of fun. It always is" I tempted him

"Which side is it again?" he asked

"Daddy's. If it was mom's side, I wouldn't be as excited. I'd just be waiting to go to throw it in their faces, how successful I've become"

"True. I never did like your mom's family either. Sure, I'll come. Can Amber come too?"

"Ya, she's been to atleast one before. So it's cool. From where we are now, it will take a 4 hour drive to get there. So meet us down in the lobby at 8 tomorrow morning" I stated

"Alright Donna. See ya tomorrow" Amber said, then I walked back to Johnny and I's locker room.

"So is Dave comin?" John asked

"Yep and Amber too" I responded

"Baby, we can't fit everyone in one car. We have to take two"

"That's OK. Bri and Jeff can ride with us. Then Dave and Amber can go with Rob and Ash"

"OK. So your family's cool, right. I mean, I met them at the wedding but that's it" John seemed worried

"Ya, I always loved that side of the family. Most of us cousins are close in age. So they were easier to get along with"

"That's cool"

"Ya, I can't wait till tomorrow"

The next day…

Bri and Jeff were the last ones to come down to the lobby. "Hey Jeff, hey Bribee" John said

"Don't call me that" she snapped

"Sorry" John said raising his arms defensively

"Johnny, besides some family, the only one that called her Bribee was Chris" I told him

"Oh, sorry Bri. I didn't know" John apologized

"It's OK. I know you didn't. I'm sorry I snapped, it's just too early" she replied

"OK. Rob, do you remember where it's at? In case you lose us?" I asked

"Yes. Sis, are you taking your title with you?" he asked as he noticed it in my hands.

"Ya, it's been a while and I just know that atleast one person will ask about it. So I'd rather be safe than sorry" I explained as we all got to the cars.

"OK, we'll see ya in about 4 hours" Rob said

"Alright Bubby" I said as we all got into the cars. By the time we got there, everyone was outside hanging out, waiting for the hamburgers and hotdogs to get done off the grill. After we parked, the first person to come up to us was my cousin Alan; he is only a couple months older than me. I hadn't seen him in atleast 7 years.

"Hey Bri, Rob. I notice the friends you guys brought. But I gotta ask; how do you know them?" Alan asked "By the way, I am a huge fan of all of you. I gotta say though; Donna, you are one of the greatest Women's Champion of all time" Alan added

"Wow, thanks" I said

"So how did you guys meet?" Alan repeated after the little sidetrack.

Bri started to explain "Well I am dating Jeff; Rob is dating Ash; you remember Donna's best friend Amber, she's dating Dave who by-the-way is Donna's real dad and then John is her husband"

"Where is Donna anyways?"

"Dude, hello" I said and waved at him.

"Hi" he doesn't recognize me. How many Donna's could he possibly know?

"Alan, it's me. I'm Donna, your cousin"

"No way. Last I saw you, you were… Well"

"Fat, I was fat. But I lost the weight, went to OVW, then made it to WWE" I stated

"Wow, I didn't even recognize you" he said with wide eyes.

"Obviously. You really think I'm one of the best Women's Champs?"

"Ya" he said then I gave him a hug. "Did you happen to bring the title with you?" he asked

"Ya" I gave Rob one of those 'I told ya so' looks as I got it out of the trunk. Alan was amazed by it.

"He's changed over the years, hasn't he?" I asked Bri

"He sure has" Bri answered

"Johnny, dad, let me show you guys around. Don't lose that Alan"

"Don't worry, I won't"

We went into the kitchen to where Shirley, Darci and Kim (my 3 favorite aunts) were finishing up cooking.

"So explain it to us again" Shirley requested

"Basically mom was with Dave before Earl. She found out she was pregnant with me right after Dave left to pursue a career in wrestling and she didn't wanna mess it up for him with a baby" I explained

"Which I would have taken care of anyways. But we can't change that" Dave said as he got a pop out of the fridge and went back outside.

"Nope, but to address something that has changed…" Darci started

"How's married life?" Kim finished

"It's great. He makes me really happy" I gave him a kiss. I could tell he was a little edgy around all these people he didn't know. "You can go back outside with the guys" I told him, so he did. Then Bri walked in, laughing.

"What's so funny?" Shirley asked

"Jeff and Rob are playing popcorn on the trampoline" she answered. So we all went to look out the window and sure enough, they were.

"Wow" Kim said

"That's Bri's man for ya" I stated

"Oh really? How'd you guys meet?" Darci asked

"I bumped into him" Bri said casually

"Literally" I added and the 5 of us started talking like old times. See, the reason that they are Bri and I's favorite aunts is because we could always talk about anything with them and not worry about them telling the parents. That's why Bri and I stayed over at Darci and Kim's so often. (Yes they are gay but they are some of the best people we've met.)

"Now we talked earlier and… neither of us really watch wrestling except for when you won that title cause we know it's a big thing. But we've been following that story on the news. That Benoit dude. So what's up with it?" Darci asked us

"It's real. It's not storyline" Bri answered

"I can't believe someone would do that to their family" Kim stated

"He didn't" both Bri and I raised our voices a little.

"Sorry. We were really close with him (and Nancy and Daniel) and we believe he didn't do it. Someone came into his house; killed Nancy, then killed Daniel, then made it look like Chris hung himself. None of us in the business believe he did it. The media just sucks ass" I vented

"The media has never really been kind to anyone" Shirley said

"Plus, you got all these people that haven't wrestled in years, coming up out of the word-works just to get their 15 minutes of fame" Bri commented

"Most of them don't know about the wellness policy that we have now (that we've had since the beginning of 2006) and just assume that all these guys take steroids. Everybody is checked atleast 4 times a year, it's all at random. Shit, John was checked 6 times just this past year and I'm sure dad was checked just as many times" I explained

"Besides, how can it be 'roid rage'? Even if it turns out that he was taking them. If it was rage then it would have been boom boom boom. But this was over the entire weekend" Darci stated

"Exactly our point" Bri said. Then Ash came barging in, out of breath.

"Donna, did you know that they have a pretty good make-shift ring back behind that barn?"

I looked at Aunt Shirley. (It is her house) Then she said "Mike went through a stage where he wanted to wrestle, so we built him one. It only lasted like 3 weeks though"

"We will be back later, I think we should put on a show later" then Ash, Bri and I went out there.

On our way there, "Would you girls be willing to have an actual match against the guys?" I asked

"Ya" Ash said right away

"Ya, but I don't know much" Bri stated

"I'm sure Alan would get in there. You probably know more than him. It'll be even" I suggested

"Alright" Bri said and we went over to get Alan.

We got back there. "Alright guys, we are challenging you to an actual match" Ashley stated

"And don't LET us win" Bri added

"But you're out numbered" dad observed

"That's why Alan is the team captain for you guys. He chooses which two guys will be on his team. The ONLY rule being: when Bri is tagged in, Alan has to go on. When Alan is tagged in, Bri has to go in" I informed them

"Why?" Jeff asked

"Experience. It wouldn't be fair to either team" Ash explained

"Alright Alan, who are your team mates?" John asked as he put his arm on his shoulders.

"You and Dave" Alan answered

"Alright Rob; go tell everyone what's going on, if they wanna watch. OK" Bri said, so he did. Everyone came over. They were split down the middle; girls on one side, boys on the other.

"Girls are gonna win" Amber stated

"Nope, guys are" Rob argued

"Wait, we need a ref" Ash said, so Jeff hoped into the ring.

"You better call it right down the middle" I told him

"And if you don't, then you will be punished" Bri whispered so that only he could hear.

"Ya, you gotta be fair. Don't go easy on your girl" John said

"Or we'll come to your room and chop your hair off" Dave added

"Alright guys. I will call it right down the middle. No worries" Jeff said and called for the match to start.

We decided to start with Bri and Alan. They start like most matches started; with a tie up, to see who was stronger. Alan backed her into the corner. Jeff started counting; 1…2…3… he let her go. As Alan was backing up, Bri slapped him across the face. "Ooooo" said the girls. Alan then grabbed Bri to do a suplex but as he flipped her over, she landed on her feet and went behind him and did 3 german suplexes. Then she pointed up. She executed them well, Chris would have been proud. Bri went for the cover; 1…2… Alan kicked out, went to the corner and tagged John in. So Bri tagged me in.

"Now to see who the better wrestler is Johnny" I said

"Baby, you know it's me" he replied in that cocky tone.

"We'll see about that" I said as I kicked him in the stomach and he bent over so I did a neck breaker. I knew I wouldn't get the pin but I thought I would go for it anyways. 1… he kicked out. He gets up and I did a hard irish whip to him in to the corner, I ran to clothesline him as he was still in the corner but he put his foot up and kicked me in the gut. I backed up and he clotheslined me and went for a pin. 1… I kicked out. He stood there waiting for me to get up, which only took 2 more seconds as I kipped up and smirked at him. Then I chopped him across the chest a couple times. Then I did the three amigos to him. Went for the cover and only got a one count. He waited for me to get up so I waited for him to get up. As soon as he got up he hit me with the Protoplex; he bounced off the ropes to do the Five Knuckle Shuffle but by then I had tagged Ashley in and she started wailing on John.

"Go Ashley" Bri and I cheered as she whipped John into the ropes and did a huge clothes line. John tagged in Dave.

"Come on Ash, take him down" I said as dad did a sidewalk-slam. Dad's gonna be our downfall in this match, wait; "Ash, tag Bri in" I said. So she ran over before dad could get a hold of her again and she tagged Bri in. "Shoo dad, Alan has to get in" I said and smiled

"You're evil" dad said

"I get it from you" I said as Alan got in, then Alan smirked at me and then tagged Dave back in.

"You ass" I said "I got it" then Bri tagged me in.

"You know, I'm gonna beat you. Right, dad"

"I don't think so honey" dad said as we tied up. Of course he was stronger but I was holding my own. He kneed me in the stomach then he did a DDT to me. Then he got a 2 count on me. He helps me up, whips me into the corner and does 3 shoulders to the stomach. He steps back and when I step out of the corner, he spears me. Covers me and he would have had me but I put my foot on the rope. He helps me up again and whips me into the ropes to which Ashley got a blind tag. She goes to the top turnbuckle and does a flying shoulder tackle to dad, that gets him down long enough for Ashley to go back to the top and do a moonsault. She gets a 2 count.

"Bri, do what we showed you" Ash says as she tags Bri in. Bri does a swanton bomb, then tags Ashley back in. Dave is trying to tag John in but Ashley grabs his foot and catapults him into the corner. She does 2 clotheslines and as he comes out of the corner, she spears him. But he kicks out right before Jeff's hand is about to come down for a 3rd time. Ashley was on a roll, she had to stay on him like that if we have a chance. He starts to crawl away again and Ashley grabs his foot but he kicks her off and gets the tag to John.

"Come on Ash" I said as I reached out my hand as far as I could, for her to tag. Just as she was about to, John got a hold of her. He whipped her into the ropes, then kicks her in the stomach; as she is bent over he bounces off the rope behind her, flips over her and drives her head into the mat. (A/N: WATCH 'WORD LIFE' OR LOOK AT SOME OF JOHN'S OLD MATCHES. THAT MOVE IS CALLED THE 'THROWBACK') Then he gets her into the STFU.

"Don't tap, don't tap. Come on" I said reaching my hand out. She was trying so hard not to tap. She eventually made it to me and tagged me in.

I went to the top turnbuckle and did a 450 splash and landed it perfect. I waited for him to get up and when he did I picked him up and did the FU. Since it's his own finisher, I knew it wouldn't do him in, so I locked in the crossface in the middle of the ring.

"Come on Johnny, tap. You know you want to" I said through gritted teeth.

"No" John said

"Don't tap John. Don't tap" Alan and Dave were shouting.

"You wanna tap John?" Jeff was asking

"NO!" John shouted, so I locked it in tighter.

"What about now?" I asked

After a couple minutes John said "Sorry guys" and tapped.

"You alright Johnny? I had that on pretty tight"

"Ya, I'm fine. That was a great match girls" John told us

"Thank you. You guys too" Ash complemented back

"That was an awesome swanton Bri. You looked really good in there" Dave gave her a hug.

"Thanks" Bri said

"You didn't do too bad either" I told Alan, then I noticed Jason (my autistic cousin) with a cup of water, coming up to us. He was trying to be sneaky.

"Somebody remembers what happens every reunion" I whispered to Bri as I pointed to Jason.

"Hey Johnny" I went and stood in front of him as his back was towards Jason. I put my arms around his neck and pointed to John. I started walking backwards, smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" John asked

"Turn around" I said and he did, so Jason threw the water in his face and started laughing. John turned around and I started laughing. But then I felt a splash of water on my back. I turned around and it was Rob that did it. I ran after him until I got to the garage and got a plastic cup. But then I saw my mom's big cup that she brought with her. It only had water in it.

"Mommy, I love you" I said with those puppy dog eyes.

She looked at me, smiled and said "Take it" this happened every year. We always had a water fight. So I took the cup, went to the spicket, filled it up with water and ran to the first person I saw and threw the water on them.

"What did I do?" Ashley asked

"It's a water fight. The only people exempt are parents. So dad, are you in or out?" I asked

"I think I'll go back in the garage" dad said and so that left; Me, Bri, Ash, Amber, John, Jeff, Rob, Alan, Mike and Jason to get cups and buckets and have a water fight. It was a lot of fun. We all got drenched. You gotta love traditions.

**Dave's POV**

I walked into the garage with all the other parents.

"You didn't wanna join in the fun?" Earl teased

"No, that's OK" I stated

"You can do it next year if you want" Barb added

"Next year?" I was confused

"Ya, about 10 years ago they started the tradition" Roy (Bri's dad) said

"How?" I asked

"Donna and Bri started a water fight and all the kids joined in on it. And since then, they have had a water fight every year" Terry (Shirley's husband) explained

"Leave it to those two" I laughed

**Donna's POV**

Both Bri and I had 2 extra pairs of clothes, so we had something for Ash and Amber to change into. Rob had 2 extra pair, so he gave some clothes to Jeff but even if Rob had another, it wouldn't have mattered. Rob's clothes are too small for John. I suggested that he just sit naked in the car on the way home, he went for it too but Bri and Jeff opposed it. We found a blanket in the trunk and John wrapped himself in that and we threw his clothes in the dryer. But of course, until they were dry; Rob and Jeff were trying to pull the blanket off. Great times. I love family reunions.

A/N: ANOTHER LONG CHAPTER, I LIKE THAT. HOW DO YOU THINK THE MATCH WAS? I HAVE READ BETTER ONES BUT WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? SORRY I HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO MY OTHER STORIES. WRITERS BLOCK FOR THOSE TWO BUT I AM ON A ROLL WITH THIS ONE :S


	20. Relationships

Chapter 20: Relationships

A/N: I HAVEN'T REALLY TOUCHED ON HOW ALL THE RELATIONSHIPS ARE GOING SO THAT IS WHAT I'M DOING FOR THIS CHAPTER :D

A couple months later…

**Ashley's POV**

"You know Ames, I never thought I could love someone this much" I told Amy as we sat in the bar, just hanging out.

"So things are going good with you and Rob I take it?" she asked

"Good? They're great. I'm head over heels for the man"

"That's fantastic Ash, I'm really happy for you"

**Rob's POV**

"Randy man, I love her so much, I want to be with her for the rest of my life" I informed him of my feelings for Ashley

"Why don't you ask her to marry you? You guys are perfect for each other" Randy suggested

"Cause I don't know if she feels that strongly for me" I answered

"There's only one way to find out man. Let's go, I'll help you find the perfect ring" Randy said and we went to find a ring.

**Amber's POV**

"Dave honey, it's been 3 months. Why can't we tell anybody that we're engaged?" I asked

"I don't know. I'm just not ready for people to know" Dave answered; I can tell that's not the reason.

"Dave, it's not like they don't know we're together"

"I know that"

"Do you love me?"

"What?"

"Do you love me?" I asked again

"Of course I do, you know that"

"Then what's the big deal? Do you know how hard it is to keep an engagement a secret from my best friend, who also happens to be your daughter" I started to raise my voice.

"You think I don't know that? This is driving me insane" Dave said as he continued pacing back and forth across the room.

"Then what's the big deal?"

"You wanna know what the big deal is?" he yelled

"Yes I do Dave" I yelled back

"I have been engaged 4 times, not including you and every time we announce the engagement she ends up leaving me. And the last one decided to go 19 fucking years without telling me that she had my daughter. So I am just a little paranoid that you might leave me too. But that would suck big time because I love you so much. Shit, I would die for you" Dave blew up, saying the whole thing in pretty much one breath.

I walked up to him, put my arms around his neck, looked into his eyes and softly said "David Michael Batista, you know that I would never even dream of leaving you. You make my life complete. Sure it will be weird to have my best friend become my step-daughter but that doesn't matter to me. As long as you're in my life, nothing can go wrong" then I gave him a kiss.

"Alrighty then. We'll make the announcement tomorrow when we are having the fittings for the dresses and tuxes for Kim and Randy's wedding. You tell the girls and I'll tell the guys"

**Randy's POV**

"OK Kimmy, do we have everything planned?" I asked my fiancée as I was looking through a bunch of papers.

"Yes we do" she answered, sitting on the edge of the bed watching tv.

"The church is booked?" I asked

"Yes" she stated

"The venue for the reception?"

"Yes"

"You got it okayed with Vince for us both to have a week of for our honeymoon?"

"Yes"

"All the invites are sent out?"

"Randy. Honey, calm down. Everything is done. The only thing left is the fittings and the actual wedding. What's up with you?" she got up and sat next to me at the table

"I just want everything to be perfect for you"

"It will be, as long as we're together, it will be" she gave me a reassuring kiss.

**Donna's POV**

"Johnny, I've got some bad news" I said, coming out of the bathroom with my hands behind my back.

"What's behind your back?" he asked

"Don't worry about it"

"OK then, what's the bad news?"

"After a great 4 month reign; I'm gonna have to lose the title" I stated

"To who?" he asked, you could tell he was disappointed

"I don't know yet. I haven't told Vince"

"What do you mean you haven't told Vince?"

"I kinda HAVE to lose the title"

"Why?" he asked. Then I showed him the pregnancy test that I was hiding behind my back. His eyes lit up and he came running to me. He hugged me and spun me around.

"We're gonna have a baby?" he asked. I don't know why he asked, he obviously figured it out.

"Yes Johnny we are" I said. Then he gave me a kiss, put me down and ran out to the hallway and started yelling "I'm gonna be a dad! I'm gonna be a dad!"

I ran after him and grabbed his arm. "Johnny! I'm just as happy but it's 2 in the morning. Most people are asleep and you probably just woke them up" I said as I was leading him back to our room.

As if that was the cue, 5 different doors opened up and glared at us. "Sorry guys…" I said before John cut me off.

"I'm gonna be a dad!" John said again

"Ya, we heard" Trips said and slammed the door.

"Congratulations, now go to bed!" Jeff slammed his door too.

"Why are you even still up? We have a show tomorrow" Mark was pissed off too.

"I'm gonna be a dad" John said, yet again. Then Mark slammed his door too. Then I looked at Lisa, who had also opened her door, she just gave John the death glare and slammed her door.

"I can tell you're excited John. Congratulations, I'm happy for you. But did you have to go yelling it to the whole hotel at 2 in the morning?!" Adam said angrily

"Yes" John said, just to piss him off.

"Sorry Adam" then he slammed his door "John, come on" I said as we went back to the room. Make mental note, don't wake up sleeping wrestlers.

"I'm not gonna let them ruin my night" John stated

"That's good but the night's over, remember. It's 2 am, and I'm going to bed"

"Alright, I'll go to bed. After hearing the great news, I probably won't sleep but I'll go to bed" he said as we got into bed and I went to sleep.

When I woke up in the morning John was laying his head on my stomach, rubbing it saying "Hey there little baby, I'm your daddy"

"Johnny, what are you doing?" I laughed

"I'm talking to our baby" he said cheerfully. 'Our baby' that sounds great :)

"Did you even get any sleep at all?"

"Maybe an hour" he said like it was no big deal "I just can't stop thinking about us being parents"

"Well I'm sorry to interrupt your talk but you have to meet the guys and I have to meet the girls to get fitted"

"OK, let's go. I can't wait to tell them" John said, as excited as he was last night.

"I think they already know"

"Oh ya" he remembered

"Ya. Now let's get going"

**Kim's POV**

So I put on my dress and walked out to show the girls. "So what do you guys think?" I asked as I spun around for them to see the whole thing.

"It's beautiful" Amy said

"Ya, I wish I would have had it for my wedding" Donna added

"Thanks guys. Do you think Randy will like it?"

"Of course he will" Ash stated

"It's not like it matters though. From what I've heard, he's like groomzilla" Bri commented. She's is right though.

"Ya. Well he just wants everything to be perfect for me" I told them

"But didn't you say that as long as you're together, then it doesn't matter?" Amber asked

"Ya"

"Then he doesn't have to lie about wanting it to be perfect for you. He wants it to be perfect for both of you" Haylea (my sister) insisted

"But he's a man. Men won't admit to us that they actually have feelings" I said and the rest agreed.

"I don't mean to rain on the parade or anything. But I have been dying to tell ya'll this for 3 months" Amber said out of nowhere.

"What?" Bri urged her to continue

"Dave and I are engaged" Amber told us

"That's great Amber. You're not raining on my parade. That's great news. There's no better time for great news" I told her as I got out of the dress and into regular clothes.

"Speaking of great news; Donna, next time you have news like that for John, make sure it's during the day and not the middle of the night when you tell him" Bri laughed as they too were getting back into their regular clothes.

"Sorry, I knew he'd be happy. I just didn't think he'd react like that" Donna apologized

"What are you talking about?" Amy asked. Are you kidding? She didn't hear him?

"You didn't hear him last night?" I asked

"Neither did I" Amber added

"Me neither" Ash also added

"OK, well… I'm pregnant" Donna stated

"Congrats" we all said

"Thanks guys"

**Randy's POV**

"OK guys, how's this one?" I asked

"Looks great man" Dave told me

"No. It's got too much of a green tint to it" I said as I stepped forward into the mirrors.

"There's no green in it" John stated

"If you look at it in this light; you can see some green" I said, cause you could.

"Whatever Randy, just go change for the 5th time" Rob said. So I did; 10 minutes later I came out with a new tux on.

"Now that one is perfect" Jeff said

"You know what Jeff… You're right" I told him as I checked myself out in the mirror.

"Thank you. Can we go now? We were done with ours 3 hours ago" Jeff replied

"Ya Randy. Amber called me 2 hours ago and they were done then" Dave added

"Just let me get out of this suit" I said as I walked into the changing room.

"Speaking of Amber, we're engaged" Dave stated

"Congratulations man" Rob patted him on the shoulder.

"That's great… And I'm gonna be a dad" John added

"We know" we all said together.

"Sorry guys. I didn't purposely wake you up. I'm just really excited about it" John apologized

"And we're excited for you. But 2 in the morning is not the time to celebrate like that" I informed him.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

A week later was Randy and Kim's wedding and it went on without a hitch. It was a beautiful wedding. Everyone had a blast. And what a coincidence; Amber caught the bouquet.

A/N: SO, DECENT CHAPTER? I HOPE SO. IT WILL BE A LITTLE WHILE FROM NOW BUT DO YOU GUYS THINK DONNA AND JOHN SHOULD HAVE A BOY OR GIRL? PLEASE REVIEW


	21. A New Direction

Chapter 21: A New Direction

A/N: I WOULD LIKE TO TAKE THIS TIME OUT AND THANK ALL OF MY LOYAL READERS, I REALLY APPRECIATE ALL OF THE REVIEWS THAT I GET, THEY HELP ME KEEP THIS STORY GOING: GINNY-POTTER-07, MISSPHILIPINESSUPERSTAR, ANGEL CHICK1589, MISS. CENA, CASSYMAE, TURQUOISEJEM, WWESUPERNATURAL102292. THANK YOU GUYS VERY MUCH FOR REVIEWING, I WILL DO SHOUT OUTS TO MY READERS FOR NOW ON, TO SHOW MY APPRECIATION.

**Donna's POV**

"So what did Vince say?" Ash asked

"He doesn't want me to take the chance of anything happening so he doesn't want me to wrestle even though I said I would do another match so I can hand it over" I stated

"So what is he doing with the title then?" Ash was really interested. To tell you the truth, if I could chose who got it next it would be Ashley; she has improved a lot.

"He said a diva battle royal or gauntlet or something"

"Then what's gonna be your excuse for just handing it over?"

"He wants to put the pregnancy into the show"

"How?"

"I don't know yet?"

"Did he happen to tell you who he was gonna give the title to?" she asked me

"Nope, sorry. You'll find out when I do?"

**Earl's POV**

Donna told Barb and I to make sure to watch RAW tonight. So we tuned in. (A/N: ITALLICS WILL BE THINGS FROM THE SHOW)

'_Faint' by Linkin Park came on the arena loudspeaker as the crowd irrupted into cheers, like they usually do. And Donna came down the ramp and into the ring. As she did she got the usual comments from King. _

"_JR, do you think we'll actually get to see those puppies this time?"_

"_I don't think so King. Our Women's Champion has values"_

"_She sure does, and they're under that shirt"_

"_Just quit while you're not ahead King. I think she has something to say" JR said as Donna got a mic and stood in the ring smiling at all the cheers she got. She waited until it got quieter and said…_

"_See, that is why I love this job. All of you fans, including those of you out in tv land, make this job worth it all. That's why I loved being your Women's Champion. You see, things happen in your life that cause you to get side tracked. Things like… becoming pregnant. Which I am, so I can no longer compete until after I have the baby. I know I know, it sucks for me to be gone that long too. But I will be back and regain this title. In the meantime; there will be an Over-The-Top Diva's Battle Royal later tonight to determine the new champion. I will be down at ringside to personally give the title to it's new owner" she said and left the ring. As soon as she got in the back Todd Grisham was standing right there._

"_Yes Todd?" Donna was obviously annoyed_

"_So now the question on everyone's mind is: Who's the father?"_

"_You wanna know?" she asked_

"_Yes I do. I think we all do" Todd answered as you could hear the crowd agree._

"_You really wanna know?" she asked again_

"_Yes, I really wanna know" Todd was getting impatient._

"_It's… for me to know and you to find out" She smiled then left. _

Then my phone rang, it was Donna "Hey daddy" she said

"So is it true? Or is it storyline?" I asked, you never know with this business.

"It's true. John and I are gonna be parents and you guys are gonna be grandparents"

"Congratulations, I would shout and jump for joy but your mom's asleep, so I will tell her in the morning. So what are they gonna say for the show?"

"Well I do a skit a little later basically saying that it's one guy or the other, but I don't use any names. Vince wants to drag it out a couple weeks to make it more suspenseful. I don't even know what two guys they're gonna use. Sorry daddy, they're calling me to do the skit now. We'll come see you and mom in a couple weeks"

"Alright, see ya then" then we hung up. I was getting tired but I stayed up to watch how they're gonna do it.

_You see Donna sitting in her locker room on the phone with her 'dad'._

"_Yes dad, it's true. You're gonna be a grandpa… Ya it's his, well I hope it is… It's either his or…" then she notices the camera taping her "Excuse me, this is private. Now get out" she pushes them out and slams the door._

_Later on she was at ringside with JR and King during the Diva's match._

"_So Donna, you're not sure who the father is?" King asked_

"_It's between 2 different guys. But can we talk about the match?" she asked_

"_Do you have a favorite in this match?" JR asked her._

"_Yes I do. She has improved a lot and I think she would carry this title very well" she answered with a smile._

"_That's a number of ladies. Which one is it?" JR asked again_

"_I don't wanna jinx her. I'll let you know after she wins the match" she stated_

"_You seem to have a lot of confidence in her… Oh and out goes Torrie Wilson. We are down to Mickie James, Ashley, Candice and Maria. Is she still in there?" JR questioned_

"_Yes I do have a lot of confidence in her and trust me, you'll see why. And yes she's still in there"_

"_Donna, can we see your puppies?" King asked, you should have seen the look on JR's face._

"_Is that all you ever think about King, seeing my puppies?" she asked, looking straight at him._

"_Well, ya. You never wear anything revealing"_

"_OK, if my choice wins, then I will show you my puppies. Deal?"_

"_Deal" King and Donna shook hands "Puppies JR puppies" King said as Donna smiled real big._

She's got something up her sleeve. I can tell by that smile. 5 minutes later…

"_Your winner and new Women's Champion… Ashley" Lillian announced_

"_Well guys, I gotta go give her what's rightfully hers now" Donna went into the ring with a mic "Ashley, you were my choice to win. Congratulations, here is your title" She gave Ashley a hug "And since Ashley won I guess I have to show you my puppies now, King" she said as King shook his head and stood up, with a big smile and wide eyes._

"_Well here they are" Donna said as she pointed to the tron and it showed a picture of puppy dogs. "How do you like my puppies King?" she laughed and King sat down and pouted._

"_I think she got you King" JR laughed_

"_Shut up" King said, then it went to a commercial._

The show was pretty much over so I went to bed.

**Donna's POV**

"So Vince, can I atleast know which two guys it's gonna be?" I asked as I sat down in his office.

"Well since it's actually John's then he is gonna be one and we figured the other could be Randy since they are in a feud now for the WWE title. It would help it"

"That sounds good. When are we gonna do that?"

"Next week" he answered

"Alright and how are we gonna do it?"

"John and Randy will be in seperate locker rooms. Both times you'll stand at the door. The cameraman will be behind you at such a position that you can't see who's in the room as you're leaving the room; you say 'I just thought I would tell you that it could be yours' so it's still not known who it is. Then the week after you interrupt both of their matches, making sure they win. In the following weeks until your 4 month mark (which is when you could actually figure out who it is) you will be hitting on Randy when John's not around and vice versa. They both are told about the possibility being the other one, which just puts more fuel to the fire in their feud" Vince explained

"Alright thanks Vince. I'll talk to you later" I said then left his office.

A/N: I JUST THOUGHT I WOULD EXPLAIN HOW THEY ARE GONNA DO THE WHOLE THING SO I DON'T HAVE TO STRETCH IT OUT. AS ALWAYS; PLEASE REVIEW :D


	22. Class Reunion

Chapter 22: Class Reunion

A/N: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW GINNY-POTTER 07 :D

Next week is Donna, Kim and Amber's 10 year class reunion. John, Randy and Dave are coming too.

**Donna's POV**

"OK so should Randy always stick by me too? So people won't blab saying 'she was with John, he's the dad' even though he is. Storyline wise, we won't know for another 2 months?" I asked

"It would be best" Amber suggested

"It sucks that I can't tell anyone that I'm married to Randy Orton though" Kim stated

"You can, just make sure it's someone that you can trust not to blab" Amber told her

"OK, cool"

"Guys, I can't believe how excited John is about this baby. You should see him"

"What does he do?" Amber asked me

"Every time he sees me he rubs my stomach and every night before we go to bed he talks to the baby. I heard it's good for the baby though. He's so cute; I can't wait to see him with the baby when I actually have it"

"Awwwe" Kim and Amber both said

"What do want it to be?" Amber questioned

"I just have this feeling that it's gonna be a girl" I said as I rubbed my stomach.

Then, out of nowhere Ashley comes running up to us in the hallway. "Guys guys guys, you're never gonna believe what happened" she was very excited about something.

"What is it Ash?" Kim asked. Just then she showed us her hand. It had a ring on it.

"Rob proposed to me" she had the biggest smile.

"So you said yes?" Amber asked, happy for her.

"Ya" then she screamed, then we all hugged her saying congratulations.

"That means that we'll be sister-in-laws" I told her and gave her another hug.

"How did he do it?" Kim asked

"Well, the other night after I won the title I walked to the back and right away I was a little disappointed cause I thought Rob was gonna be right there waiting for me. When I got to the locker room I found out why he wasn't at gorilla. I walk in and see him in a tux, down on one knee, holding out the ring. I dropped to my knees and started to cry" Ashley started to explain

"What did he say?" Amber asked

"He said; Ash, you are the most beautiful person in the world to me. You make my life worth living. It is awe-inspiring to wake up to you in the morning. I want to grow old together with you. Will you make me the happiest man alive and be my wife?"

"Awwwe" we all said

"My bubby always was a sweetheart" I said and smiled as I hugged her again.

Next week on the way to our old high school…

"I've been thinking and John and I are similar to Stephanie and Paul" I said

"How so?" Randy asked

"Cause all the smarks (smart marks/fans) know that we're actually married" I answered

"So" Amber didn't see the point.

"Well I've decided that, Randy you don't have to be around me and John. Be with your wife"

"Thanks DJ" Kim was happy, now she could show him off.

"Well it's a class reunion. I would like to think that we can just catch up with people and not worry about our job's interfering"

"That would be nice, but you know they will" John said as we got there.

We walk in and Amber, Kim and I get out nametags and we all walk into the gym. Nobody really changed that much. There was a bunch of us that lost weight. Some gained weight. The ones that gained weight were of course the 'popular ones' we found that funny. We went our separate ways; John stayed with me, Randy with Kim and Dave with Amber.

The first person I stopped to talk to was a girl that was nice to everyone but not everyone liked her, we had all 4 German classes together. I gave her a hug. "Hey Jesy, how's life treating you? Last I remember you were dating that one guy in college"

"Yep, we got married and we have 4 kids" she stated

"4 kids? I thought you didn't like kids"

"Well I've changed. Like… I watch wrestling now. So you're really pregnant?" she asked. I was only 2 months along, not quite enough to show.

"Yep, I sure am"

"Do you really not know whether John or Randy is the father?"

"No. John and I got married about a year or so ago"

"I'm the father" John smiled and gave me a hug.

"He's happy" I told her

"I can tell. Hey Mr. Meyer" she said as our old guidance counselor walked up to us.

"Hey Jesy, hey Donna, John Cena" he shook John's hand.

"How are you?" I asked him

"Good, I actually came back to the school to be the guidance counselor again. I missed the people" he answered

"We're sure they missed you" Jesy said, I know I did.

"So Donna, you really pregnant?"

"Yep"

"Who's the father?"

"John is, we've been married for about a year"

"Congratulations" Mr. Meyer said as he shook John's hand again.

"Thanks" John said, then we walked away. Then I saw a guy that I was close with in school, we rode the same bus, so we talked a lot. "Hey Donna" he gave me a hug.

"Hey Andrew, how are you?"

"I'm alright. The wife pushed me to come. Saying 'They're your old friends, you should really go' but where is she? At home, not fair to me"

"Ya, I was surprised to see you"

"I've just been finding old friends and getting caught up real quick so I have something to tell her when I get home. Jonathan's here too" he winked at me.

"That's nice. This is my husband; John Cena. John this is Andrew. He was a good friend of mine"

"Hey" John said as they shook hands.

"Donna, John Cena" someone else came up to us.

"Hi Joey" I greeted him

"So… are you pregnant?" Joey asked

"Yes and John's the father, we've been married for about a year"

"OK" Joey said then left

"That was nice" John said sarcastically

"The only time him and I talked was wrestling stuff" I answered

"Well Donna, congratulations. But I'm gonna find all the other people I hung with and catch up so I can get out of here"

"Have fun" I told Andrew as he walked off.

"He was weird" John stated

"He was weirder in high school. That's why I was friends with him" then I hear "Donna bo Bonna fi fy fo Fonna, Donna"

"That can only be one person" I said and turned around "Hey Adam"

"Hey Donna, you look great" Adam said

"Thanks, so do you. You got buff" I felt his arms

"Yep. So is there truth to the storyline?" he asked

I sighed "Yes I'm pregnant. John and I have been married for about a year, so yes he's the father"

"You been asked that question a lot?"

"Ya she has" John answered for me.

"I think another one's about to come" Adam pointed

"Same as the last guy that came up to us Johnny" I said then the guy came up to us.

"Hey Levi" I said

"Hey Donna, so…"

John cut him off "Yes she's pregnant. Yes I'm the father, we've been married for about a year" then Levi walked away.

"Thanks Johnny" I gave him a kiss

"No problem Baby" he hugged me

"We'll see ya later Adam" I said and John and I went and got a drink, then found Randy, Kim, Amber and Dave.

"Oh my god guys. I've already had like 5 people ask me about work" I vented

"Ya, they keep asking Randy too" Kim stated

"It's getting annoying, really" Randy added

"I know, if one more person asks me, I swear…"

"Donna" I heard and turned around.

"Yes Landan" I was obviously annoyed, but I would have been annoyed with him anyways. He was always an ass.

"Is it true?" he asked

"That's it" I yelled and walked up onto the stage and grabbed a mic. "OK everybody, I'm sorry to interrupt but this is getting ridiculous. Who all watches wrestling?" I asked and literally half the people raised their hands. "OK, we are all adults, I figured you all would know that it's entertainment but let me tell you anyways. Yes I am pregnant. John and I have been married for about a year, so he is the father. Randy's not the father cause he is married to on of my best friends, Kim. So I don't want anyone else coming up to us asking about it, cause now you all know whether you want to or not. Thank you" I walked off the stage and as I did I saw Jonathan. I USED to have a big crush on him.

"Nice speech" he laughed at me

"Ya well I was starting to get pissed"

**John's POV**

"Who's that?" I asked Kim and Amber

"That's just Jonathan" Kim said

"He was her best guy friend" Amber added

"OK" I thought nothing of it.

**Donna's POV**

"So how's life?" Jon asked

"It's great. I mean, you heard. On top of that; Dave Batista is my real dad"

"I see the resemblance. Wait, I was talking to Amber earlier, isn't her and Dave engaged?"

"Ya. I know, my best friend is gonna be my step-mom. But weirder things have happened"

"Like what?" he asked

"I don't know" we laughed

"I gotta ask you something"

"What?"

"Well, on prom night I had gotten the feeling that you liked me"

"I did. A lot actually" I informed him

"Why didn't you say so?" Jon asked

"Cause I didn't get any signals saying that you liked me. So I was just hoping that you'd make a move" I was honest with him.

"How's this for a move?" he said, then kissed me passionately. After about 15 seconds he broke the kiss. He smiled at me.

"Jon…that was…no…you know I'm married…you waited too long…no" I stumbled over my words and left to the bathroom.

**John's POV**

I had glanced over at Donna and I saw them kissing. Then I saw her leave to the hallway. What the hell? So I went out to find her but I didn't see her. I continued walking down the hall trying to find her when I ran into someone else.

"You're Donna's husband. Aren't you?" the girl said, trying to make a move on me.

"Ya and you are?" I asked

"An old friend, Carolynn"

"Nice to meet you Carolynn. Have you seen my wife?"

"Ya I saw her" she rubbed my chest.

"Where?" I asked as I took her hands off me and put them down to her side.

"She's around here somewhere" she said and moved in to kiss me. But I put my hand in front of her mouth to avoid it.

"You Columbia City people are insane. I'll go find her myself" and I walked off calling for her down the hall.

"Donna honey, where are you?" I said, then she pulled me into the bathroom. She was crying.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I hugged her

"I know you saw it. Jon kissed me and I didn't do anything. I didn't pull away or anything"

"Baby stop crying please. It hurts me when you cry. Look, did you like him in high school?" I asked

"Ya, so much so, that I had always hoped that we would get together"

"Well that's it. There was probably a part of you that wanted to know what it was like to kiss him" Ya it pissed me off. But it was him that kissed her. Plus, I hate to see her like this.

"But that should have died when you and I got together. I thought it did"

"Well if it makes you feel any different, one of your old friends came on to me and tried to kiss me"

She giggled "Who?"

"There's that smile. Ummm, she said her name was Carolynn"

"Carolynn?" she asked to confirm it.

"Ya, why?"

"She aint no old friend. She used to date Anthony; she took up all of his personal time. None of his friends liked her. The only reason I was ever nice to her was cause she was dating someone who was practically my brother. And she always insisted on telling me what they did behind closed doors. I hate that bitch" she said as she stormed out of the bathroom and back to the gym, I followed her. She found Carolynn and started yelling at her.

"You fucking bitch. You know damn well that he's my husband"

"No I didn't" Carolynn argued. Bullshit, that's the first thing she asked me.

"I had to say it in front of the whole class to get them off my back. You know he's my husband"

Then I hear some dude yell "You're not at work Donna"

She doesn't take her eyes off of Carolynn, she flips the dude off and says "Fuck off Kevin" then refers back to Carolynn "Now why would you come-on to my husband?" Donna was pissed

"Cause he's hot" was her answer. Thank you but that's not the right answer.

"So, just cause someone's husband is hot, doesn't give you the right to come-on to them like that"

"And what are you gonna do about it?" does this chick realize what Donna does for a living?

"This" Donna said and punched Carolynn square in the nose. I pulled her back before she could do anything else. "Guys, we should go" I said to our group. Then I shouted to everyone. "Sorry everybody" then we left to Barb and Earl's.

"Donna Jo" Dave said

"Don't start with me dad. She's a bitch and she deserved it. Just ask Kim and Amber"

He looked at them and they shook their heads. "OK, but you still shouldn't have done it"

"I did her a favor. Now she has a reason to get the nose job that she so desperately needs" Donna said as Kim and Amber laughed.

"We'll see what your mom and Earl think about it" Dave tried to argue.

"Don't bother, they never liked her either"

Make mental note: Don't go to Donna's class reunions.

A/N: I JUST WANTED TO HAVE SOME FUN WITH THIS CHAPTER. OBVIOUSLY THESE WERE ALL PEOPLE I KNEW. THIS IS THE SECOND YEAR OF ME NOT GOING BACK TO HIGH SCHOOL AND I MISS SOME OF THE PEOPLE, SO THIS IS MY LITTLE TRIBUTE TO MY FRIENDS FROM HIGH SCHOOL I GUESS. SORRY, IT PROBABLY SUCKED FOR YOU GUYS, THE NEXT ONE WILL BE BETTER, I PROMISE :D


	23. Cousins are alike

Chapter 23: Cousins are alike

A/N: THANK YOU MISSPHILIPINESSUPERSTAR FOR THE REVIEW. FYI TO ALL: I AM BUSY THIS WEEKEND SO I WON'T HAVE TIME FOR UPDATES FOR ANY OF MY STORIES TILL MONDAY OR TUESDAY :S

**Bri's POV**

I was walking around backstage; I didn't know what to do. I need to talk to someone. Donna, John, Kim, Randy, Amber and Dave are at the class reunion. Rob and Ash are gone for the weekend celebrating their engagement. Amy is in the studio working on the cd. I can't talk to Jeff about this. Damn it, I wish Chris was here. I continued walking around and I saw Matt. I ran up to him.

"Matt, are you busy right now?" I sounded all panicky

"I was just on my way to see Jeff. Why?" he looked at me like I was crazy.

"I need to talk to you. We need to go somewhere where no one will hear us"

"OK, we can go back to my locker room" he said. So that's where we went. We got there and I started pacing around nervously.

Matt walked in front of me and grabbed my shoulders to get my attention "BRI! What is wrong? You're like a nervous wreck"

"Matt, I've got a serious problem" I told him

"OK"

"You can't tell ANYONE, especially Jeff"

"Ummm, OK"

"Promise me!" I yelled

"OK, I promise I won't tell anyone" we shook hands.

"Well, I wasn't expecting this to happen now"

"What?" he asked

"It was supposed to wait until after we hopefully got married"

"What?" you could tell he was starting to get impatient.

"Ummm…well…uhhh…"

"BRI!" he had had it.

"I'm pregnant" I blurted out

"Congratulations" he gave me a hug.

"You're not mad?" I was confused

"Why would I be? I'm gonna be an Uncle" Matt smiled

"But Jeff and I have only been dating for like 5 months and I'm already gonna have his kid. It's way too soon" I explained

"But you guys love each other, right?"

"Of course" I answered

"Then there's no problem" he reassured me

"OK"

"When are you gonna tell Jeff?" he asked

"I don't know. When do you think I should?"

"Now. He's been in a crappy mood all day. It'll make him happy"

"Alright, but you're coming with me"

"OK, let's go" So we went to Jeff's locker room. We were about to walk in when I stopped.

"Come on Bri" Matt tugged on my arm.

"No. Find out why he's in a crappy mood first"

"OK fine. Don't move"

"I won't" then Matt walked in

**Matt's POV**

"Hey bro, what's wrong?" I asked as I walked in to see Jeff just sitting on the bench just looking at the floor.

"Nothing"

"Bullshit"

"OK… Someone told me that Bri was cheating on me" Nope, far from it.

"Who told you that?"

"Kristal" What is he doing talking to her anyways.

"Why were you talking to her?" I asked, ready to go off on him.

"I wasn't, she just walked up to me and said 'Bri's cheating on you' I didn't know what to think"

"You didn't do what you did with Beth, did you?"

"I almost did, she started kissing me. Then I walked away. I couldn't do that twice in my life. I love Bri way too much, even if she is cheating on me" he was really concerned about this.

"Well, I can tell you this much little bro, she definitely aint cheating on you. It's the complete opposite"

"What?" he was confused

"Bri come in here" she walked in "Jeff, Bri has something to tell you" Jeff stood up. Bri walked over to him, put her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes.

"Jeff, I love you"

"I love you too"

"I wanna be with you forever"

"So do I" he replied

"That's good because…" she looked down at the ground.

"Spit it out Bri" I told her

"Jeff, I'm pregnant"

"You mean, I'm gonna be a father?" he was excited

"Ya, you are" she just stood there as he hugged her tight and gave her a kiss, she seemed sad about it or something. "Honey, what's wrong?" he asked her.

"I'm just scared that's all. I didn't expect this to happen for another couple years" she answered

"You have nothing to worry about, I'll be right here for you. Plus, you got Donna going through the same thing" Jeff stated

"True, I'll just have to get used to a living being growing inside of me" she smiled

A couple months later…

**Donna's POV**

I wake up and I look in the mirror. God, I've gotten fat. I shouldn't be this big at only 4 months. Today I have my first ultrasound, I opted to wait to have one, until I could find out what sex it is. I look over at John, who had just finished getting dressed. "Johnny, why am I so fat?"

He came up behind me; put his arms around me so his hands were on my stomach. He kissed my neck and said "Baby, you're not fat, you're the most beautiful person in the world to me" he's always so sweet.

"If you say so" I smiled at him "Are you ready to go?" I asked

"Yep, let's go find out that we're having a boy" he said as we left the hotel room.

"Johnny, I'm telling you; it's a girl"

"We'll see" he said as we got into the car. An hour later we were in the doctor's office, I was all prepped up. We were just waiting for the doctor to come in. Just then he came in and started the ultrasound, it's amazing to actually see the baby on the screen.

He finds it and says "Congratulations guys, you're gonna have a girl"

"See Johnny, I told ya" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Wait" the doctor said "There's another one. You guys are gonna have twins. And… the other one is a boy" then John stuck his tongue out at me.

We continued looking at the babies. "We're having twins" I started to cry. John gave me a hug. As I gave him a kiss I noticed that he was crying too. "Awwwe Johnny" I wiped his tears away.

"They're beautiful Baby"

I was so excited "I can't wait to announce it"

Next Monday… (A.N: THIS LAST PART WILL BE IN 3RD PERSON POV)

_Donna walked out to the ring._

"_We finally get to find out who the father is JR" King stated_

"_We sure do, I hope Donna's satisfied with the outcome" JR replied_

"_OK, this past weekend I found out who the father is and what the sex of the baby is. Before I announce those, let's have both men come out here. John, Randy come on down" Then both men came down, pushing and shoving each other as they got into the ring._

"_Boys, please be civilized about this. OK first, I will say that it's not just one kid, I'm having twins; one's a boy and one's a girl"_

"_Congratulations. Which one of us is the father" Randy wanted to know._

"_The father of my babies is… gonna have to wait till after this question. I wanna know; when you guys find out, will the father fulfill his fatherly duties? No matter what"_

"_Of course I would. I would do anything for you and these babies" John said as he stood on one side of her and placed his hand on her stomach._

"_Ya, of course" Randy said as he stood on the other side and did the same._

"_OK, the father is…the one and only…John Cena" The crowd roared as Donna and John hugged. Then Randy walked out of the ring, disappointed as Donna and John celebrated. Then John proposed and Donna said yes._

Vince wants them to get married on the show; so that when Donna comes back they can do a couple's tag team thing.

A/N: GOOD CHAPTER? BETTER THAN THE LAST ONE; RIGHT? I WILL PROBABLY ONLY HAVE A COUPLE MORE CHAPTERS BUT I AM THINKING OF DOING A SEQUEL WITH THEIR KIDS, WOULD YOU GUYS LIKE TO SEE THAT? PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW :D


	24. A day with family

Chapter 24: A day with family

**3****rd**** Person POV**

It had been a couple months and Dave had set up a family day. So it was just Dave, Bri, Donna and Rob spending the whole day together. At this time Donna is 6 months along and Bri is 4 months along.

"Geez Donna, can you get any bigger?" Rob teased, like he normally did. As he met Donna in the lobby.

"Ha ha ha. I've got 3 more months, so I'm sure I can. Besides, it's your niece and nephew that's getting so big" Donna replied

"Ya, and they are gonna be so spoiled by their Uncle Rob and Aunt Ashley" Rob said to her stomach.

"And by their grandpa Dave and Amber" Dave added as he walked up to them.

"And you can't forget their cousin Bri and Jeff" Bri said as she came over.

"Oh stop, they are gonna call you and Jeff Aunt and Uncle" Donna stated

"Awesome" Bri said, then looked at Dave. "So what's on the agenda?"

"Well I thought we could get some breakfast, then go for a walk" Dave informed them

"I think Bri and I could use a good walk" Donna said putting her arm around Bri's shoulder.

"You're telling me" Rob teased

"We're pregnant, not fat. So shut it" Bri said. Then they went to breakfast. During the walk…

"So, Bri… I know you got that ultrasound yesterday" Donna commented

"Ya, what of it?" Bri asked, but knew what she was getting at.

"Well, we wanna know" Rob added

"Know what?" Bri was messin with them

"Gabrielle" Dave commanded

"Hey!" Bri pointed at Dave like saying 'shame' cause he knew she didn't like it when people used her full name. "Alright… I'm gonna have a girl" Bri smiled

"Congratulations" Donna gave her a hug. "You do know that she's gonna be spoiled too, right?"

"With all of you guys around, I kinda figured that"

"Have you guys thought of any names yet?" Dave asked Donna and Bri.

"How about Donna's be Grumpy and Sleepy. And Bri's can be Dopey" Rob teased

"Ha ha ha" Bri and Donna both said

"Why are you in such a goofy mood Rob?" Donna asked

"I don't know. I woke up like this. Great day for a family day, aint it?" Rob grinned

"Oh just great" Bri said sarcastically, then had a puzzled look on her face. "What were we talking about?"

"See, Dopey" Rob tried to make his point.

"Oh ya, names. Jeff and I haven't really thought of any yet. We want to name her something unique. You know. Something that no one has heard before"

"That's cool. For the boy, we decided on Anthony David" Donna said

"Anthony?" Rob asked, wondering where that came from.

"Stop it. One of John's middle names is Anthony. Besides; John named him and I get to name the girl" Donna explained

"Where did you get the middle name from?" Dave asked

"From the babies' grandpa" Donna gave him a hug.

"You know, you were named after your grandma" Dave stated

"I thought I was named after Uncle Don"

"Nope. When your mom and I were dating, we agreed that our first kid would be Donna, after my mom. So you would imagine how I felt when she told me about you and that she decided to keep the promise"

"Thanks for telling me that dad"

"Yep, no problem"

"So what are you gonna name the girl?" Bri asked

"I don't know yet. I want a common name, but not really common. Ya know? Any suggestions?" Donna asked them all.

After a couple minutes, "For a first name you can name her Christina, but call her Chris" Bri smiled

Donna smiled back, knowing who she was thinking about. "I love it, no what about a middle name?"

Then Rob chimed in "How about Jo? You have mom's middle name. It can be a tradition to have the girls down the line have the same middle name"

"Christina Jo… I like it. Thanks guys" Donna said

"That's what family is for" Dave added

"Ya, now let's figure out a different name for Dopey" Rob suggested

After a couple more minutes Donna said "How about Whisper Nero. I always liked Jeff's middle name"

"So do I. Whisper Nero… I like it" Bri smiled

"Now the babies have names. What's next?" Rob asked Dave

"How about a movie?" Dave commented

"Which one?" Donna asked

"I was thinking, The Simpson's Movie" Dave said

"Sounds good" Bri said as they agreed. And went to see the movie. Which was good, by the way. Then they went to dinner and back to the hotel.

"Thanks dad. I had a great time" Donna gave him a hug.

"Ya, I'm glad you planned it" then Bri gave him a hug.

"I had fun. We should do it again sometime" Rob suggested

"Well thank you guys for coming. We all need to get away every now and then" Dave said and everyone went back to their room.

**Bri's POV**

"How was your day honey?" Jeff asked me as I walked into the room.

"It was great. We came up with a name for our baby" I said as I sat on the bed next to him.

"That's great. What are we gonna name her?" Jeff asked

"Whisper Nero. How's that sound?"

"Perfect. I don't think I can wait 5 more months to see her" That's so cute.

"It'll come sooner than you think" I gave him a kiss

**Donna's POV**

"Hey Baby, you have fun?" he gave me a kiss and rubbed my stomach.

"Of course I did. You wanna know what Anthony David's sisters' name is?" I asked

"Ya, tell me" he was anxious

"Christina Jo"

"I love it. How did you come up with it?"

"Well Bri suggested Christina and her and I agreed that we will call her Chris for short" John smiled at me, knowing that reason. "And Rob suggested Jo, we can have all the girls down the line have the same middle name" I said as I laid down on the bed.

"It's perfect" John laid down next to me. "I can't wait until you guys are born… Anthony David and Christina Jo" he said to my stomach and then kissed it.

A/N: SO HOW WAS THIS CHAPTER? MAYBE ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER BEFORE I START THE SEQUEL.


	25. The end?

Chapter 25: The end?

A/N: SO I LOOKED BACK AND I SEE THAT ITS BEEN A LITTLE MORE THAN A MONTH SINCE I'VE UPDATED AND FOR THAT I AM EXTREMELY SORRY, I HAVE BEEN REALLY CAUGHT UP WITH ONE OF MY OTHER STORIES CALLED 'NEW SCHOOL' BUT THIS WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER AND I AM THINKING ABOUT DOING A SEQUEL THAT INVOLVES MORE DRAMA BETWEEN THE GROUP, PLUS THEIR KIDS GROWING UP, SO PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE A SEQUEL, IF NOT THEN THAT'S OK TOO, JUST LET ME KNOW. THANKS TO **NewYorkChica **FOR THE REVIEW IT IS GREATLY APPRECIATED :D NOW ENOUGH OF MY RAMBLINGS, ON WITH THE LAST CHAPTER.

A couple months later…

**Donna's POV**

So I am standing up here by the alter; well… off to the side. I'm the maid of honor, I am watching my dad and my best friend get married, I am ecstatic for them. They make each other so happy. Dad just said his vows and Amber is about to say hers. All of a sudden I feel this sharp pain in my stomach. Shit, I've gone into labor, the weddings not over yet. I just have to try to grin and bear it; it doesn't have too much longer to go.

I look over at the best man, my husband and he smiles at me so I try to smile back and that doesn't quite work. He gets this worried look on his face, so I mouth to him 'I've gone into labor' So he mouths back 'well let's go' I shake my head no and mouth 'it's almost over' so he mouths 'ok' But he obviously isn't satisfied with that. He stands there very impatiently.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride" the pastor says and I swear that seemed like the longest kiss ever. Then dad and Amber walk down the isle then John and I meet in the middle and follow them.

"Baby, are you OK?" he asked

"I'll be fine, we just have to go as soon as we get out of here" I said through gritted teeth, trying to hold back the pain of a contraction. Dad and Amber stood right outside of the church for everybody to congratulate them as they left, and like you usually see, we were supposed to stand next to them then Randy and Kim next to us then Rob and Ash next to them then Jeff and Bri next to them.

We get next to them "Guys I'm sorry but we have to go"

"Why?" dad asked

"Cause she went into labor in the middle of Amber's vows" John answered

"Then go, we'll be there in a little bit" Amber said

"No, you guys go to the reception and have fun, we'll be OK" I said and we left. Make mental note; if we decide to have more kids, then next time I go into labor don't let John drive. He was driving like a mad man.

"Johnny, slow down. Labor could take a couple hours ya know" I stated

"Sorry Baby. I'm sorry; I just don't want anything bad to happen"

"If you keep driving like this then something bad will happen" so he slowed down a little. We got to the hospital in one piece and the nurse got me all prepped up and checked, I was only 3cm dilated.

"See Johnny, we still have plenty of time before Anthony and Christina decide to pop out"

"I know, I can't wait" he said and kissed my stomach. John and I talked for the next half hour every now and then going through a contraction. Then the nurse came back in and checked, by then I was 4cm dilated. At this rate I could be in labor for the next 3 hours. Right after the nurse left, everyone came in the room, I mean everyone; mom and daddy of course, dad, Amber, Randy, Kim, Rob, Bri, Amy, Ash, Jeff and Matt too.

"You guys, I told you to go to the reception" I told them

"We did, we told them you went into labor and to just carry on" Amber stated

"We don't want to ruin you guy's fun" John stated

"We wanted to be here" dad said

"That's why we all came" daddy added

"They're not gonna let all of you be in here" I commented

"Ya, once they see all of you then they are gonna say family only" John added

"But we're all family" Bri stated obviously

"That's true" I sighed. Just then the nurse came in again.

"OK, we can't have all of you in here. Just family"

"They're all family" I stated

"OK, just intermediate family" so some left. The ones that stayed were mom, daddy, dad, Amber, Rob and Bri. "This is still too many, just parents" So Rob and Bri left.

Then the nurse looked at Amber "You can't be either of their parents, you don't look any older than them"

"I just married her dad, so I'm her step-mom" the nurse sighed "Fine, whatever" 4 people in the room isn't that bad, what's the big deal?

Then I was 5cm, then she left. "You guys really don't have to be here" I told them.

"And we told you, yes we do" mom said

"Fine" I laid my head back down.

**Bri's POV**

"That nurse was a bitch" I told the others as I sat next to Jeff in the waiting room.

"What'd she say?" Amy asked

"After you guys left, there were only 6 of us in there and she said 'this is still too many, only parents' so Bri and I had to leave too" Rob answered as he sat next to Ash.

"How long do you think it's gonna be?" Kim asked

"I don't know, a couple hours maybe" I answered and we all sighed. So I found a magazine and started reading it, it was one on parenting. After I was done reading one of the articles I looked up to find Jeff cause I know he got up about half an hour ago and I see him and Rob playing with the kids toys trying to get Matt and Randy to play with them but they wouldn't. Rob and Jeff were always alike, they were like kids, but I can guarantee you that if Donna wasn't in that room right now that she would be playing with them. So I took out my phone and got a picture. Then Amy sat next to me.

"So…" she said

"What Ames?" I could tell she wanted something

"How much longer you got?" she rubbed my stomach

"About 2 more months"

"Can you believe that there's gonna be another Hardy running around?" she asked as we watched Jeff crash his car into Rob's.

"I don't even want to think about it" we laughed

"So, are you gonna marry him?"

"I would like to, but he hasn't asked me yet. It's like he's afraid to. I mean, we are having a kid together so it's not like I can avoid him ya know. I love him and I want to be with him"

"I think he's afraid of commitment. He always talks about you"

"Does he?"

"Ya, so much that it actually gets tiring. So I always ask him 'then why don't you marry her' and he says the typical 'I don't know if she feels that strongly for me' idiot"

"Is he that stupid?" I asked

"I think it's in the Hardy blood, I mean you know Matt's history. He tends to fuck up relationships"

"Ya, but you didn't help…" she cut me off.

"I know but he didn't have to put it in the open like that. Then he tries to be happy with Ash but all he could think about was me and that ruined their happy relationship" she's right about that.

"But look on the bright side, if it wasn't for Matt then Ash wouldn't have Rob and you wouldn't have Shane" I stated

"That's true" Amy smiled

"Is there ever any controversy or anything since Shane is in the band?"

"No. But onto a different subject. Did Kimmy tell you?"

"AMY!" Kim glared at her.

"Tell me what?"

"That she's…" Amy started to say but Kim covered her mouth. But I could understand what she said through Kim's hand, Kim's pregnant.

"Congrat…"

"Shhh" Kim cut me off "I haven't told Randy yet, just Amy, and now you know. Don't say anything" she whispered then stood up "Bri and I are gonna get something to drink do you guys want anything?" she asked, everyone shook their heads no.

So once we got far enough away I asked "How far along?"

"A couple weeks" Kim answered

"Why haven't you told Randy yet?"

"I don't know how to. How did you tell Jeff?"

"I just told him. My situation was different though. You guys are married, so he would be expecting it eventually so you should just flat out tell him. Or you could disguise it" I suggested as I got water from the machine.

"What?" Kim asked as she got hers.

"Like, drop little hints. Like if he offers you alcohol you say that you can't. Or if he wants to have sex, you say that you probably shouldn't, you know, little things like that, try to let him catch on"

"Thanks Bri, that sounds more fun" she smiled

"No problem" I said as we sat back down with Amy and Ash.

"Congratulations Kimmy" Ash whispered, I laughed

"Amy, would you keep your big mouth shut" Kim said though gritted teeth.

"Sorry" Amy hung her head.

"Rob, how long is your sister gonna take to have those kids. I wanna see them" Randy had gotten impatient.

"I don't know man; I'm not a psychi..." Rob got cut off

"Not very long" John came into the waiting room holding both the kids.

"Welcome Anthony David and Christina Jo into the world" John said and smiled as we crowded around them.

"They both have your eyes John" Randy said and so I looked and they did.

"Can we go see Donna?" I asked

"Ya, it should be alright" so Amy, Kim, Ash and I went to see her and the guys stayed out in the waiting room.

"Your kids are beautiful cuz, you did a great job" I said and gave her a hug.

"Thanks, but I am beat" she stated

"You look like it" Ash said

"Thanks Ash" Donna said sarcastically, then smiled

"Donna, guess what? Kimmy's pregnant. But don't say anything she hasn't told Randy yet." Amy said, then Kim punched her in the arm.

"Damn it Ames. Do I get to tell anybody?"

"Congratulations" Amber said

"Congrats" Earl said and gave her a hug.

"Thanks guys but today is Donna's day not mine" Kim commented

"Actually it was our day" Dave said as he put his arm around Amber "But you gave us the best wedding present possible. Thanks honey" he gave Donna a hug.

"Now, I'll always remember you guy's anniversary" Donna said and smirked at them.

A/N: SO THAT WAS THE LAST CHAPTER OF 'YOU'RE KIDDING!' SO PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL, IT'S OK IF YOU DON'T I JUST WANNA KNOW CAUSE I WAS THINKING ABOUT IT, SO PLEASE GIVE ME SOME INPUT :D


End file.
